Reescribiendo nuestro futuro
by JulyeSanzo
Summary: Spoilers, spoilers en todos lados del 7mo libro. La historia no deberia terminar como J.K lo dijo, y esta vez Harry penso bastante rapido la situacion antes de que el principe mestizo cerrara los ojos por ultima vez. NC-17, Snarry total! *-*
1. Chapter 1

Ando Hola a todas las lectoras de esta adorable y pervertida autora de fanfiction's Yaoi n_n !! Este es el tercer FF que e echo de Harry Potter, pero no recuerdo la verdad donde deje los demás xD ... así que publicare este y tratare de no perderlo como los otros dos.

Realmente este es una versión distorsionada de lo que J. le hizo a mi Snape xD ... les aviso desde una vez que CONTIENE SPOILERS del 7ptimo libro (para que luego no se anden quejando xD) y pues que mas.. a si, es un Severus x Harry...( jejejeje muy explicito *¬* porque amo a esta pareja..) así que, espero muchos reviews..

CAPITULO 1  
"rescatándote"

-Mira...a...me..- susurro aquel hombre mientras la sangre seguía corriendo por su cuello.  
Los ojos verdes encontraron los negros, Harry sintio un estremecimiento horrible, ese hombre que había asesinado a su querido Director, el profesor Dumbledore ahora ya estaba casi a punto de morir.

Harry Potter no podía creerlo, algo en el siempre quiso odiarle, siempre, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, inclusive aun después de la muerte del director, inclusive aun ahora viéndolo morir. No quería dejarle. No era justo.  
-Harry... ¡¡debemos irnos!! –murmuró asustada Hermione. –el va a morir Harry.. el veneno del Basilisco... no tiene una cura fácil de encontrar –  
"pero si la hay..." pensó Harry entonces recordando una situación parecida a esta. Si había una manera de contrarrestar el veneno, miro a Hermione ordenándole que huyera cuanto pudiera, y antes de que su inteligente amiga pudiera si acaso decir algo Harry desapareció, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Severus Snape.

.................................................

"Estoy muerto"  
Después de todo, morir no dolía tanto como el creía que dolería, lamentó tanto no poder haber echo tantas cosas que realmente hubiera el deseado hacer. Pero al final, su muerte fue recompensada con haber visto al final esos hermosos ojitos verdes.  
-Lily... –murmuró Severus pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Aun dolía. Hablar era algo doloroso. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo ver que el lugar le era conocido para el y podría asegurar que el cielo ( o el infierno ) no debería tener la forma de la oficina del director, en Howgarts.  
Severus trato de levantarse pero sintió un terrible dolor en su cuello, tocó con sus manos la parte de su cuello y se encontró con unas vendas. –esto... –  
-bienvenido de regreso... Profesor –dijo entonces una vocecilla un poco quebrada detrás de el. Severus tardo en reconocer aquella voz y con mucha dificultad miro tras el.  
Harry le observo con naturalidad. Su túnica estaba rasgada de un lado y el mismo estaba lastimado. Pero nada era comparado con unas lagrimas que se escondían detrás de los anteojos, en esos ojos verdes que el conocía tanto de una persona en especial.  
-¡Po...tter! –musitó Severus aun con su voz lastimada. -¿Co...mo e-es q-que t..tu? –  
-Las lagrimas del fénix curan el veneno del basilisco.. y una poción curativa para sanar la herida que Nagini lo dejo era suficiente para que usted pudiera sobrevivir... –Harry suspiró cansado, su cabeza dolía, tal vez Snape no recordaba aun que le había entregado sus pensamientos a Harry y este, mientras el estaba en su inconsciencia había visto todo.  
-¿Cuán..to ti-empo a p-pasado, Potter? –interrumpió entonces el silencio Snape, tratando de aclarar su garganta.  
-No mas de quince minutos profesor, solo pude salvarle a usted, Remus, Tonks y Fred Weasley han muerto en la batalla... –dijo Harry adolorido. ¿Como no estarlo? Acababa de descubrir que la única manera de derrotar a Lord Voldemort era si el mismo moría en sus manos.  
Snape por su parte se quedo impresionado, pero no demostró emoción alguna en su rostro, después de todo, el si apreciaba a la Orden del Fénix, cualquiera de todos sus participantes, y ahora ellos murieron, como el debería de haberlo estado. Tomo fuerza necesaria y se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo. Harry quien tenía su mirada entristecida le observo con atención.  
-entonces al final... en estos minutos yo... observe aquellos recuerdos... –dijo al fin amargamente.  
-hum..., entonces ya veo... porque no a tratado de matarme Po...tter –gruñó Snape. –pero aun no te voy a perdonar... por haberme salvado la vida... ni mucho menos creas que te lo agradeceré... -  
Harry lo miro con sus ojos cristalinos. ¿Acaso el dolor aun podría continuar? Snape si podía continuar.  
-¡yo debería estar muerto...! –gritó como sus cuerdas vocales trataron –no haber sido salvado humillantemente por ti Potter... -  
-¡¡usted no merecía morir ahí, solo, por esa maldita víbora...!! –Harry sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo, Voldemort pudo un limite de tiempo, así que solo contaba con escasos minutos para bajar hacia ese Lord Tenebroso.  
Snape sin embargo enfureció. –¿¡Quien... quien te crees tu Potter para elegir el modo en el que yo debería de haber muerto!? Eres igual a tu padre.. Igual... -  
Severus sintió una punzada en su cuello de nuevo, llevo su mano hasta su cuello y sintió un liquido correr por este. Miro su mano, era sangre otra vez, la herida se había abierto.  
-déjeme ayudarlo... –dijo Harry sacando una medicina. –solo bébaselo... –  
-aléjate de mi Potter.. deja de decidir por mi... no me tomare tus estúpidos remedios así me muera aquí... –gruñó Snape mas que molesto haciendo a un lado la mano que Harry le había extendido.  
-yo no estoy decidiendo por usted... –exclamó Harry mirándolo desesperado mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos verdes pero no se noto debido a que se quedo escondida detrás de los anteojos.

–yo quería por una vez en mi vida decidir por mi... por lo que yo quería –  
Severus le miro fijamente, el chico dio la espalda y suspiró profundo.  
-quédese aquí profesor.. Howgarts necesita a un director, no necesita al niño que vivió... -  
-Potter si crees que me quedare aquí a observar como todos pelean valientemente y tu me dejas aquí como un cobarde jamás te voy a per... –  
Pero antes de que Severus reaccionara Harry volteo sobre si mismo y grito "¡Stupefy!" con tanto sentimiento que el profesor cayo inconsciente al suelo. El chico de ojos verdes se acerco a el, se hallaba como dormido, y su cuello comenzaba a sangrar considerablemente, Harry tomo la poción entre sus manos y le dio un largo sorbo.  
"eres tan terco" pensó Harry sonriéndole a el hombre que yacía en el piso. Se acercó lentamente hasta el y pego sus labios con los del profesor, estaban fríos y tenían aun el sabor metálico de la sangre que arrojo anteriormente, y paulatinamente paso la poción hasta la boca de Snape, haciendo que el efecto funcionara casi de inmediato. Miro su reloj, solo quedaban diez minutos, observo a Severus una vez mas, parecía tan tranquilo, acarició su cabello retirándole unos cuantos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro y descubrió que no era grasoso como el creía.  
-Tal vez ya no le vuelva a ver nunca mas... pero sabe, le agradezco esos recuerdos mostrados... ver a mi madre feliz es algo que no había visto antes... Y al final, saber que usted estará bien.. yo... –Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta. Acercó sus labios hasta la oreja de Snape y cerro sus ojos. –yo... le amo, Profesor Snape, viva mucho tiempo para que Howgarts permanezca de pie, es usted, el hombre mas valiente que e conocido jamás.. -  
Y con ello, Harry Potter cerro la puerta de la oficina del director, se calo su capa de invisibilidad y salió a enfrentarse con su destino.

Severus abrió los ojos lentamente, el dolor en su cuello ya no era tan insoportable como antes lo había sido, de pronto, como en flash back todo vino a su mente, Voldemort tratando de asesinarlo, los ojos verdes de Potter, la oficina de Dumbledore, los ojos verdes de Potter, una discusión, Potter, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con unas lagrimas. Sus ojos verdes. Lily Evans.  
Se levanto de golpe; no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo escuchaba tranquilidad en el ambiente, caminó hasta la salida de la oficina del director, y de ahí, pudo entenderlo: Todo había terminado ya. No había mas gritos, mas batallas, solo podía verse tranquilidad y el sol ya en el cielo de la mañana.  
Aun mareado se dirigió hacia el salón comedor, preguntándose que había pasado, ¿acaso Voldemort había logrado asesinar a Potter?  
-¡maldita sea Potter...! –gruñó molesto Snape, si, le preocupaba que el chico muriera, después de todo el juro ante Dumbledore la protección de Harry Potter, el no quería que el único hijo y heredero de esos hermosos ojos verdes muriera. No quería dejar de ver esas sublimes gemas brillantes como aquellas que Lily poseía.

Llego hasta el salón comedor con un poco de angustia en su pecho, aun recargándose en la pared pudo llegar hasta la puerta de la entrada y no daba cabida a lo que sus oscuros ojos veían: los alumnos estaban sentados todos en una sola mesa, eran algunos pocos, mientras entraba encontró al fondo del salón a varias personas tiradas en el suelo, tal vez mas de treinta alumnos y personas mas grandes, sintió una terrible lastima al ver como muchos alumnos los abrazaban y les lloraban, pudo distinguir a los Weasley, abrazados ante el pálido y sereno cuerpo de Fred Weasley, un sentimiento de real tristeza sintió en su pecho, y aun mas al encontrar a la joven y bella Tonks al lado del cuerpo de Remus Lupin ambos con una total calma, Severus sintió un dolor un poco mas fuerte, era una lastima verdadera, Remus Lupin y Tonks apenas habían concebido a un niño al mundo y ahora estaban muertos... Prefirió no involucrarse demasiado y siguió caminando hasta entrar de lleno al salón comedor, acercándose entre los alumnos, sintiendo entonces muchas miradas que comenzaban a seguirlo.  
Encontró a Lucius Malfoy y su familia sentados entre las mesas, ellos le observaron totalmente sorprendidos y pudo distinguir que Lucius se puso de pie totalmente pálido poniendo detrás de el a Draco y a Narcisa, "eso si es un ejemplo de cobarde, pero al menos es un buen padre y un buen esposo..."pensó Snape aun caminando, y entonces cayo en cuenta de una cosa que lo hizo detenerse... Voldemort había muerto, Potter gano... Potter... ¿donde estaba ese infeliz que lo había desmayado?. Snape busco con la mirada al chico y le encontró, Harry le miraba fijamente, justamente frente a el, con una pócima curativa en sus manos que al parecer se había estado tomando.

-pro...fesor –murmuró Harry con una felicidad embargada dentro de si. No el simple echo de estar vivo para volver a verle, si no el echo de que el estaba ahí. –yo.. –  
-¿el esta..? –le interrumpió secamente mirando a Potter... -¿usted le...? -  
Harry comprendió la pregunta y asintió con la mirada entristecida. –Su propio hechizo reboto y le asesino... – Harry miró a su alrededor, muchos alumnos habían sacado sus varitas para apuntarle, Harry levanto las manos y todos le observaron a el.  
-no estén planeando lo que se que intentan hacer... –Harry miró asustado a la profesora Minerva quien apuntaba a Severus con su varita - Profesora McGonagall.. créame... como Albus Dumbledore, tengo toda mi confianza puesta en nuestro Director Severus Snape... ya se lo había explicado a Ryddle... profesor, por favor.. explíqueles usted.. ellos.. todos nosotros queremos que usted lo diga... -  
Severus miro de manera horrible a Harry Potter y subió hasta la mesa de profesores donde observo a sus alumnos, muchos le miraban con curiosidad, otros con odio y algunos cuantos aun con temor.  
Y entonces comenzó a hablar serenamente, no se detuvo, relato solo lo indispensable, como el echo de ser espía de mortifagos, el ser fiel a Dumbledore hasta el echo de darle una muerte digna a tener que esperar a ver como la maldición carcomía todo su cuerpo de maneras horribles (descripción algo horrorosa para muchos alumnos que lanzaron muchos gritos ahogados solo de escucharle) Y al final, la petición de Dumbledore para su muerte, para el cuidado de sus alumnos y para fingir la terrible limitación que se dio en el colegio.  
-Tal vez muchos de ustedes saben el dolor que es perder a una persona como Dumbledore.. pero no saben el dolor que es perder a un padre, como lo sentí yo... –dijo entonces Severus dejando a todos aquellos que le miraron de manera juzgante con lagrimas en los ojos. –y tal vez entonces con esto, es probable que yo renuncie al puesto de director y de profesor... –  
Severus se dio la vuelta, ya eran suficientes humillaciones en un solo día, vio a Harry bajo la mesa de profesores, de pie, con una cara de suplica, y antes de que intentara darle destrucción paso lo que no pensó que pasara, apenas bajo, un estallido de vitoreo y emociones encontradas se lanzaron.  
-¡No se vaya...! -  
-¡es usted muy valiente! -  
-¡Albus lo a elegido, no es justo que deje esto así! -  
-¡¡Lo necesitamos!! -  
Severus estaba pasmado, ¿los alumnos le pedían que no se fuera?.

Bien, los días de humillación y sorpresa tal vez no acabarían ahí. Tal vez irse no era una buena idea... aun quedaba una cosa por hacer, Vengarse de Potter por ejemplo.


	2. El recuento de los Daños

CAPITULO II  
"el recuento de los daños"

Nadie podía decir que las cosas iban bien, pero al menos aun se mantenían de pie, Howgarts había perdido a cincuenta y tres alumnos entre los trece y dieciocho años de edad, los merodeadores se habían extinguido con el ultimo aliento de Remus Lupin y de la sagrada y poderosa orden del fénix quedaban tan solo unos muy pocos miembros que aun se mantenían en constante lucha por encontrar a los Mortifagos que huyeron y otros se encargaban de reconstruir el destrozado mundo mágico.

Mientras su venerable colegio aun se estaba reparando, lenta pero mágicamente.

En uno de los jardines mas hermosos de Howgarts, junto al lago se encontraban un enorme monumento de un mago con una varita extendida hacia su frente y a sus espaldas una hermosa bruja con su varita también alzada hacia el cielo. Debajo de este, un epitafio que decía: "En honor a todos aquellos que lucharon por su libertad sin importar trascender mas allá... Porque uno no muere cuando deja este cuerpo, si la gente aun le recuerda seguirá vivo en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Y en lo mas hondo de Howgarts"  
Sentado bajo ese monumento un jovencito de ojos verdes miraba hacia el lago en silencio. Tan solo dos semanas habían pasado desde la muerte de Voldemort, el mundo mágico estaba de fiesta, de gozo y de luto, había muchas lagrimas derramadas, muchas manos estrechadas y muchas notas en los diarios hablando del niño-que-vivio y del niño-que-lucho y sobre todo del niño-salvador. Darse un descanso siempre había sido bueno para todos de vez en cuando.

Ese verano todos regresaron a casa, antes de irse todos los alumnos sobrevivientes juraron ante aquel monumento regresar y terminar el curso, pase lo que pase estarían aquí.  
Harry vio como muchas personas conocidas fueron llevadas inconscientes, otras tantas como lavender o Colín creevey fueron trasladados en hermosos carruajes fúnebres manejados por caballos alados, Ron y Hermione se despidieron con un enorme beso, Hermione iría con Ron hacia Australia, a buscar a sus padres, el pelirrojo ya no quería separase de ella por nada del mundo.

Harry suspiro, sin Lupin, sin Sirius y sin saber (ni desear saber) el lugar donde actualmente habitaban los Dursley había pedido con gran favor quedarse a ayudar a reparar y reconstruir su tan adorado Howgarts, que si bien, todo era por causa mágica y no había necesidad de desgastarse haciéndolo, la profesora McGonagall hablo con el Director y este a duras penas acepto.  
Otro suspiro, el profesor Snape, director de Howgarts no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni siquiera para molestarle o fastidiarle la existencia, de echo, tampoco le había visto desde el entierro de Tonks y Remus quienes fueron enterrados al lado de la tumba de Dumbledore, junto con muchos otros alumnos y personas que decidieron morir y descansar en su amado colegio, su hogar.  
-Este va a ser el verano mas largo que e vivido en toda mi vida... –suspiro Harry mientras se ponía de pie hacia dirección de su colegio.

La gran mayoría del colegio estaba restablecido, solo si acaso por la torre de Astronomía, la magia después de todo, era poderosa en Howgarts. Harry recorrió el camino desde el jardín hasta los pasillos, aun sin saber porque, tal vez por una vana esperanza, tal vez porque estaba aburrido, no lo sabia, solamente sentía que caminar y pensar en otras cosas lo alejarían de la tristeza sumergida dentro de si. Había perdido a Remus, a Sirius, Ojoloco, Tonks, Fred, Hedwing y a Dumbledore en tan solo dos años y eso para el era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, un peso que había guardado y aguantado tanto tiempo, un peso que por lo pronto seguiría así. Tan ensimismado venía pensando y tan escondido dentro de su tristeza que ni siquiera noto cuando la puerta frente a el se abría y se golpeaba junto con la persona que venía saliendo, Harry cayo al piso sentado y sobre el varios pergaminos y cartas de Howgarts .  
-yo.. lo... lamen... –pero antes de que Harry terminará su frase miró hacia arriba encontrándose la fría e incomoda mirada de Severus Snape quien estaba de pie ante el.  
Harry espero alguna frase estilo: "Potter usted solo es un incordio" o algo por el estilo, pero Severus solo se agacho, tomo las cartas y pergaminos tirados en silencio, sin mirarle y al terminar se puso de pie, simplemente fingiendo que el no existía.

-¿porque? –Escuchó entonces Severus las palabras de Harry cuando este le dio la espalda y siguió su camino, realmente no le interesaba hostigarlo como antes, si el vivía o moría ya no le importaba, Harry Potter llevaría una vida de lujos y de fama, logro lo que James hubiera deseado, Severus estaba dolido, el debería haber muerto con todos aquellos valientes hombres y mujeres que dieron la vida en batalla.. Pero claro.. A Potter se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de hacerle vivir. Severus estaba humillado por vivir. Y la única razón por la cual seguía viendo al chiquillo era por esos ojos.  
-Lily... –murmuró Severus cuando entro a su aula de pociones y se sentó en el escritorio. –¿porque tu hijo tenía que parecerse tanto a ese idiota? Con su arrogancia, su carisma.. y su valor, es por ti por quien me detengo a no reunirme a tu lado cuanto antes... yo, ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, no tengo razón de vivir Lily, y el único absurdo motivo por el que sigo aquí es por un montón de niñatos malcriados que me han pedido quedarme a tutelar este colegio - Severus saco de uno de sus cajones una imagen, la fotografía de Lily Evans, sonriente como siempre. Severus miró esos enormes y alegres ojos verdes y cerro los ojos tratando de evocarla.

Una lagrima fue lo primero que se vino a su mente, una lagrima que caía de unos muy bellos ojos verdes. –"Es Lily" –pensó Snape mientras recordaba ese rostro... Pero Lily jamás uso anteojos...  
"¡yo no estoy decidiendo por usted...!" Había exclamado la persona dueña de esos ojos verdes mirándolo desesperado mientras una lagrima se le escapaba pero no se noto debido a que se quedo escondida detrás de los anteojos. "yo quería por una vez en mi vida decidir por mi... por lo que yo quería..."  
-Potter... –Snape abrió los ojos un poco asombrado, ¿estaba acaso pensando en Harry Potter?. Enfurecido tomo un frasco con poción y la lanzo sobre la chimenea de su aula.  
-¡ese estúpido mocoso! –gruñó molesto.

-¡Potter... Potter! –se escuchaban los gritos desde el castillo hasta el jardín unos días mas tarde.  
-por aquí... –respondió entonces Harry mirando hacia atrás. Minerva McGonagall alcanzó a Harry con una enorme sonrisa. –últimamente te e visto mucho andando por aquí... ¿te sienta bien estar aquí? –  
Harry sonrió débilmente mirando hacia las tumbas donde descansaban la gran parte de sus amigos.  
-este es mi hogar... todo esto profesora, solo vine a dejar unas flores a Tonks y Remus antes de regresar al castillo. –Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el cielo, las nubes negras estaban cubriendo este, al parecer iba a llover. –creo que se avecina una tempestad -  
-justamente por ello te buscaba, al parecer un Huracán esta azotando los lugares cercanos y pues, será mejor que vayas a tu sala común Potter, no quiero que te enfermes y cuando Hagrid regrese me culpe por irresponsable... –mencionó McGonagall con una sonrisa dulce para después ver la tumba de Albus Dumbledore. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. –Albus no le gustaría verte siempre solo mirando las tumbas Harry... tu sabes que puedes contactarlo cuando quieras... -  
- Lo se –dijo secamente Harry. –pero hay personas que no fueron directores de Howgarts, personas que aun ni siquiera tienen tumbas a donde poder dejar flores... –suspiro tristemente. Realmente Sirius hubiera sido de gran ayuda en este momento. –Ya la alcanzo profesora... solo iré a dar un ultimo paseo al lago. -  
McGonagall se retiro con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Harry le preocupaba desde luego, siete años cuidándole o tal vez aun mas, tal vez aun muchísimo antes de que entrase a Howgarts ella ya le protegía, en cierta forma ya conocía muy bien sus sentimientos, y sabia que su tristeza no solo era causada por todas esas amarguras. Algo, alguien, estaba detrás de tanto dolor.  
Harry se sentó frente a la tumba de Remus y de Tonks, y abrazo sus piernas escondiendo su cara entre estas. –Remus.. no sabes cuanto necesito un consejo, Tonks ojala pudieras sacar alguna broma de todo esto.... Sirius... desearía tener a alguien que entendiera tan solo un poco... –

Harry pudo comenzar a llorar pero un ruido lo saco de su concentración, levanto su cabeza y vio a una persona caminar lentamente hacia el monumento de la hechicera y el Mago, Harry le observo detenidamente, su cabello negro caía sobre su cara descansando en sus hombros, su rostro cansado y serio miraba fijamente el monumento y alzo su varita invocando un hechizo que apareció flores muy hermosas alrededor, Harry respiro profundo y lentamente se acerco hasta el totalmente firme aunque por dentro, muy inseguro.  
Severus miro el monumento que el mismo se encargo de hacer antes de que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas. Tantos alumnos caídos, tantos niños inocentes luchando por un simple ideal, y el, el que debería estar realmente muerto estaba ahí, aun vivo. ¿Era ese acaso su pesar? ¿Seguir vivo y arrepentirse de no haber muerto?. Cerro los ojos, y respiró profundo, era increíble como un año antes era el hombre mas buscado del mundo mágico y ahora era el director de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería mas prestigiada de todas...  
-profesor... –una voz a sus espaldas le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones pero no tenía ni sentía la necesidad de voltear a verle. Le había esquivado durante dos semanas y sabia que aunque no podría hacerlo para siempre, podría hacerlo unas semanas mas.  
Severus guardó su varita entre su túnica, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre giro sobre sus pasos y se encamino hacia el colegio dejando a Potter parado a su lado, pero apenas dio unos pasos el chico de ojos verdes se puso delante de el impidiéndole el paso.  
"había durado mucho mi felicidad evitándolo" pensó Severus mirando con frialdad a Potter quien le veía fijamente detrás de esos ojos esmeraldas.  
-me esta evitando... –murmuró Harry seriamente. Snape levantó una ceja y trato de darle la vuelta a Harry pero este volvió a ponerse delante de el extendiendo sus brazos. –quiero hablar con usted, profesor Snape -  
-que ironía... –Harry no sabia que sentir al escuchar la gélida voz de Snape. –yo con usted no quiero hablar nunca mas si dependiera de mi...¡Apártese Potter! – y con ello movió la mano de Harry a un lado y siguió su camino.  
Harry se sintió mas destrozado que antes. Y sobre todo mas solo que nunca.

Severus entró a la oficina del director y se dejo caer en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, curiosamente nunca se había sentado en la silla del director, tal vez por costumbre a siempre estar ahí, o tal vez porque aun tenia la esperanza de que Dumbledore apareciera y se sentara en esa silla.  
Nada apareció.  
-Te veo confundido, Severus –dijo entonces aquella voz que el esperaba escuchar.  
-de verdad, ¿un Avada Kedavra contra mi mismo no me mataría al instante? –le interrogo cerrando sus ojos negros. El hombre de anteojos de media luna sonrió en ese cuadro.  
-siempre fuiste alguien que le gustaba arreglar las cosas de frente... ¿has tratado de intentarlo? -  
-no con el... es muy difícil y complicado, ni siquiera sabría explicártelo –  
-¿y tu te sabes explicar a ti mismo lo que sientes? -  
Severus abrió los ojos y levantó la vista hacia el antiguo director. Este le sonrió ligeramente.  
-¿lo ves...? Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que sientes hacia aquella inocente criatura, tal vez, solo tal vez, una oportunidad concedida no estaría tan mal -  
-claro –respondió con sarcasmo Severus –¿una segunda, tercera o cuarta oportunidad Albus? –  
-eres tu quien decide eso, Severus –  
Tras ello, abandono el cuadro dirigiéndose hacia otro extremo.

Esa noche las nubes antes de que oscureciera daban muestras de que realmente un fuerte huracán azotaría Howgarts, Severus miro por uno de los ventanales de los pasillos, la lluvia comenzaba a llegar, lentamente y muy suave aun. Decidió que era hora de ir a descansar un poco. Esta vez no solo a cerrar los ojos y dormir, si no descansar de verdad.  
Entro a las mazmorras, y antes de pasar de largo hacia su habitación escuchó un ruido en el aula de pociones. Cautelosamente y con la varita en su mano entro al salón y solo encontró una figura conocida sentada en una de las bancas, solo mirando hacia la nada. Al acercarse ya era mas que indiscutible identificarle, cabello revuelto y anteojos, características principales y no necesitaba saber su tono de piel o de atuendo para saber quien era, aunque la oscuridad era absoluta de no ser por alguna que otra vela encendida. Caminó dispuesto a gritarle que se largara pero su voz se perdió cuando le vio detenidamente: El chico miraba hacia una de las veladoras que estaban frente a el, en el escritorio del profesor, sus ojos verdes parecían centellear ante el fuego, pero una cosa lo estremeció mas, las lagrimas que caían sin detenerse, sin hacer pausa alguna, rodando libremente por sus mejillas sonrojadas y perdiéndose entre el cuello. Snape sintió que su corazón latió mas fuerte que en otras ocasiones, solo un latido fuerte, nada mas.  
-Potter –dijo secamente al mismo tiempo que curiosamente un trueno se dejaba escuchar de una manera tan estrepitosa iluminando hasta la mazmorra.  
Harry se levantó de golpe con un resoplido de sorpresa y miró hacia atrás. Snape le miraba con esa mirada tan fría, esas miradas que te taladraban el corazón con una sola vista. -¿Qué demonios cree que esta haciendo aquí? Creí haberle dicho que se alejara de mi vista –

-si.. eso fue exactamente lo que dijo... –respondió Harry tratando de permanecer tranquilo. –pero no me iré aun, no sin saber muchas dudas que tengo y que usted como director debe aclarármelas -  
-simple y directo –le dijo Snape cortantemente –muy Gryffindor para mi gusto, usted tiene dudas y yo las responderé, pero quiero algo a cambio-  
Harry no sabia si aceptar o no, cuando un Slytherin quería algo a cambio no se podía fiar del todo.  
-que es... -  
-Una vez que le resuelva sus dudas usted jamás volverla a dirigirme la palabra que no sea para decir presente durante clases o contestar alguna pregunta en clases también. Si me ve en los pasillos hará como si mi existencia no fuera real, simplemente se olvidara de mi. ¿Es un trato justo no Potter...? -  
Harry se quedo en silencio pensando aquellas palabras. Todo seria como si Snape fuera en verdad un desconocido, como si el nunca hubiera entrado a su vida. Aunque ya no importaba mucho.  
-trato... –dijo débilmente y Snape asintió con la cabeza. Hubo un minuto de silencio y Harry se atrevió a hablar.  
-¿Esta molesto con este puesto de Director? –preguntó entonces Harry.  
-No estaba en mis planes, solo estoy cumpliendo lo que Dumbledore me hizo prometer -  
Hubo un corto silencio. Harry suspiro. –Extraño muchísimo al director anterior... -  
-no eres el único que lo extraña Potter... –dijo Snape cortantemente. Harry levantó su mirada hacia el.  
-¿porque me odia? -  
Severus se sintió sorprendido tras la cuestión de Harry. "esa era una buena pregunta" . –Eso no es de su incumbencia Potter -  
-pero me incluye, y quiero saberlo profesor.. ¿Tanto me odia por haberle...? –no terminó la frase, guardo silencio con un leve sonrojo.  
-¡dígalo Potter! –exclamó Snape sintiendo una furia en su cuerpo. –¿Ahora se va a titular también mi salvador? -  
-yo no... Profesor... ¿tanto hubiera deseado morir?-la voz de Harry sonaba cortada, Severus lo noto pero prefirió ignorarlo.  
-Si Potter, si hubiera deseado que usted tomara mis malditos recuerdos y huyera con ellos salvando su pellejo, ¡no el mío! Dejándome en el recuerdo como a Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y hasta como Fred Weasley, si Potter, yo hubiera deseado morir en batalla.. no vivir con mi atormentada mente matándome sin morir. Si Potter, si lo culpo, y si Potter, le odio... -  
Severus nunca se había sentido tan mal como desde aquella ocasión en que Albus Dumbledore le había anunciado la muerte de Lily Evans, pudo distinguir que el chico aguanto la respiración un poco y sus ojos se ponían tan cristalinos y acuosos que por un momento creyó que se pondría a llorar como un niño, ahora se arrepentía de haber hablado de tal manera que en cierta forma era mentira, pero no le pediría una disculpa. No a Harry Potter.  
-bu..bueno –balbuceó Harry con un nudo en la garganta bastante obvio. De seguir ahí atormentándose no soportaría mas el dolor. –enton..ces, ya esta resuelto, usted me odia, es mi culpa y ahora que... –respiro profundo cada vez con mas dificultad de aguantar las lagrimas -...ahora que aclare mis du...das, le prometo, yo Harry James...Potter no volverle a molestar jamás... De echo desapareceré de su vida... se lo juro... –  
Tras ello Harry fingió una sonrisa que se vio como la cosa mas triste que Snape habría visto antes, abandono el lugar a prisa mientras otro rayo ilumino la mazmorra y un segundo después un trueno escandaloso se escuchó en Howgarts: la tormenta había llegado.

Severus vio a Harry salir por un momento sintió la terrible necesidad de detenerle y abrazarle. ¿¡Qué era lo que pasaba!? El amaba los ojos de Harry Potter solo por la razón de ser como los ojos de Lily Evans, su Lily. Así Harry fuera una ternura y una inocencia andante, y así esos ojos llorosos le hubieran tocado hasta el fondo, aun así el amaba a Lily. ¿O no? Se sentó en el escritorio, apesadumbrado y mas confundido que de costumbre y cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar, pero fue en vano. No dejaba de ver al chiquillo llorar.  
Frustrado abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en el almacén de pociones y noto algo diferente. Este estaba abierto, se acercó hasta ahí y encontró dos pociones abiertas, una derramándose, toco una y la olio con sus dedos y después miro la otra. No era difícil adivinar que se hacia con ellas. Entonces unas palabras atornillaron su mente:  
"yo Harry James...Potter no volverle a molestar jamás... De echo desapareceré de su vida... se lo juro..."  
-¡¡Ese estúpido Potter!! –gruñó saliendo a toda velocidad hacia algún lugar donde encontrarle.

-realmente al final... me di cuenta quien era el cobarde –murmuró Harry con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, frente a la tumba de Remus y Tonks.  
–perdónenme por que el niño-que-vivió perdió las ganas de seguir viviendo. -  
Harry sentía las frías y grandes gotas de lluvia caer en su cuerpo y rostro empapándolo, en una mano su capa de invisibilidad, en la otra una poción blanca.  
-Es lo mejor... –dijo Harry mientras salieron de el unas gruesas lagrimas. –Mucho mejor que viva un buen director a que viva un niño que solo sigue su fama, ya no quiero... más problemas... –

Y con ello se calo la capa de invisibilidad solo en la espalda. Destapo la botella y la acercó a sus labios.  
-¡¡WADDIWASSI!! –un grito fuerte y un rayo morado hicieron que la poción que Harry iba a beber saliera disparada hacia el piso quebrándose. Harry, miró hacia su derecha. Un hombre encapuchado apuntaba hacia el, bajo su varita y su capucha también, su cabello caía sobre su rostro pegándose a el gracias a la lluvia, fue directamente hacia Harry y le tomo de la muñeca con fuerza obligándolo a mirarle, aun se le podía distinguir agitación debido a la prisa con la que llegó.  
-¿¡¡ERES IDIOTA!!? ¡Esperaba más de aquel mago que lucho contra Lord Voldemort! –Harry pudo escuchar desesperación en la voz de Snape –Entiendo que eres un arrogante y estúpido niñato como tu padre, pero no te entiendo Harry Potter, ¡porque James Potter jamás fue un egoísta! ¡James Potter nunca hubiera echo ni pensado lo que tu estabas a punto de hacer! ¡Tanta gente Potter!... ¡¡Maldita sea Potter!! Tanta gente que a muerto por ti y ahora tu... -  
Harry se soltó de la mano de Snape y le tomo por la ropa del cuello acercándolo mas, mirándole con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas. – ¡usted... usted no me entenderá jamás profesor! ¡¡jamás!!, ¡en seis años nunca me dio la oportunidad de demostrarle que NO SOY JAMES POTTER!, no importaba cuanto me esforzará para que usted viera lo que yo era, no importaba, siempre terminaba insultándome, humillándome, lastimándome, ¡¡a mi!! ¡Cuando mi maldita culpa solo era parecerme a mi padre!... -  
Harry perdió fuerza en sus manos y soltó a Severus lentamente se sintió tan débil y sus piernas le flaquearon, cuando acordó ya se hallaba de rodillas, tapando su rostro bañado en lagrimas. Sacando todo ese dolor que durante años había guardado. De pronto sintió como alguien le retiraba lentamente las manos y tomaba su mentón obligándole a levantar la mirada. Abrió los ojos solo para ver a un Snape que no conocía, con una mirada triste en su rostro, agachado a su altura.  
-deja de llorar Potter -  
-es difícil... –lloró el chiquillo mirándole fijamente mientras aun se destrozaba en lagrimas. Se sentía la persona mas frágil en ese momento, llorando como un niño ante su profesor - ... ¡quiero ver a mis padres!, quiero ver a Sirius, a Remus, a Fred, quiero que el director Albus este aquí... solo quiero... solo no quiero estar solo... como siempre lo había estado hasta que conocí este mundo... así no funciona... -  
Severus por primera vez sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazar al chiquillo que lloraba. Le entendía en cierta forma, la soledad no siempre era buena y amable con todos, y más cuando sientes una perdida. Por primera vez miro a Harry Potter simplemente como Harry, no el niño que vivió, si no como el indefenso niño que siempre necesitó de alguien. Y sin pensarlo mas lo acercó hasta su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry tensarse bajo sus brazos.  
-si le sirve de consuelo o no Potter... desgraciada o afortunadamente me tiene a mí... –susurró Severus en el oído de Harry suavemente. El cuerpo del mas chico se relajo y Severus sintió los brazos del mas jovencito rodearle.  
-usted me odia... y desea estar muerto... -  
-ya no... -  
Los ojos verdes levantaron la cabeza y le miraron fijamente, Snape pudo encontrar un suave brillo de alegría en ellos. –No me odie profesor... –Harry oculto la cabeza recargándola en el pecho de su profesor de nuevo -no cuando yo le amo tanto... –  
Severus nunca creyó sentirse tan feliz de escuchar esa frase en los labios de Harry Potter, bajo su rostro y beso la frente del niño, pero antes de decir alguna cosa mas, el joven cerro los ojos y se desmayo. Severus le tomo en brazos acarició su rostro. Era fiebre debido a permanecer tanto tiempo en la lluvia.  
-Ajenjo y Asfodelo, hierbas mezcladas para crear la poción del Filtro de Muertos en Vida ¿no Potter?, planeabas tomarla y dormir tanto tiempo durante la lluvia, no despertar y morir del resfriado al día siguiente ¿no? Y para que no lo notaran te envolverías en tu capa... –le decía con suavidad Severus mientras entraba al castillo dirigiéndose directamente hasta sus mazmorras donde le daría una poción curativa en vista de que la enfermera Poppy se hallaba de vacaciones. –me alegra haberlo prevenido... que hubiera echo sin ti, Harry –murmuró Severus al recostar al chico en su habitación y acariciar su rostro. –A veces creo, que eres el único que le puede dar un sentido a mi vida.


	3. ¡Eres Libre!

Tsukiko no yoru : al parecer no eres la primera que lo dice asi que lo aclarare xDD soy LirinSanzo en y Ryuuchan en Mundo yaoi en ambas e publicado esta historia, creo que acabare primero aquí.

Sapphir Kyuubi: pues aquí esta un nuevo capi, y para que vean que soy bien linda, les publicare dos de golpe! ^^

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía un suave dolor de cabeza así que volvió a cerrar los ojos lentamente, se sentía muy bien en ese lugar, era cálido y estaba acostado en una suave cama. Había un olor a menta y eucalipto en aquel lugar, el cual respiro profundamente cuando de pronto su sentido común le preguntó que estaba pasando. Harry abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando todo llego a su cabeza como un flash back, Snape, el huracán, su intento de suicidio, Snape, recordaba el decirle a su profesor que le amaba, el profesor Snape besando su frente... después se sintió flotar en los brazos de alguien que le hablaba con ternura, y luego ya nada recordaba. Trató entonces de encontrarle parecido a ese lugar en donde se encontraba, miro hasta donde sus ojos le dieron la oportunidad pero no lo logro, no traía sus gafas puestas, y justo cuando iba aponerse de pie descubrió donde se encontraba. Por alguna estúpida razón no había notado muchos detalles, como el echo de que no traía la ropa de la noche anterior, si no una suave y cálida pijama de franela y el echo de que había otra presencia a su lado. Llevo su mano hasta una mesita de noche que estaba cerca de la cama y encontró sus gafas, al calzárselas tropezó con una cosa que le hizo aguantar la respiración y sonrojarse.  
La habitación era grande y espaciosa, con acabados rústicos y mucha madera rustica que la hacían ver como un lugar en otra época, a pesar de todo era agradable y bonito, se sentía como si al fin hubiera encontrado un hogar. Sus ojos verdes siguieron observando el lugar detenidamente cuando al final, casi sin desear mirar, giro su cabeza hacia un lado topándose lo que ya seria más que obvio, pero, no pensó que jamás lo vería de esa forma.  
En la misma cama que el, pero sentado recargado en la cabecera de la cama, Severus Snape se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y con el cabello cayendo por sobre su rostro. Harry podía verlo algo cansado pero tranquilo. Sintió unos deseos increíbles de abrazarle y despertarlo, pero la vergüenza y el temor lo invadieron así que simplemente se acercó y le puso una frazada encima.

Harry no contaba con una cosa. La ligereza del sueño de su profesor.  
Severus abrió sus ojos con tan solo sentir el casi inexistente peso de una sabana en su cuerpo, al abrirlos encontró a un muy sonrojado niño de ojos verdes que estaba sentado en la cama mirándole con cierto temor y vergüenza.  
-buenos días Potter... –dijo Severus poniéndose de pie en aquella cama. Harry se sonrojo aun mas al verlo fijamente, era un hombre realmente atractivo, llevaba un camisón negro ajustado a su cuerpo y un pants de dormir del mismo color, su cabello algo alborotado se mantenía en su cara de una forma que Harry encontró encantadora, y sus ojos, no mostraban ese rencor que siempre solían aparentar además de esa encantadora y hechizante voz ya sin el odio que se mezclaba en tu tono. –lamento no haberle llevado a sus aposentos pero no se me la contraseña de su casa, además; no quería que usted se quedara solo una noche como ayer. –

Harry en parte se sintió agradecido y quería decirlo, pero por otro lado no sabia como. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, así que solo se dedico a bajar la mirada avergonzado cuando de pronto sintió un peso a su lado, Severus se había sentado cerca de el.  
-¿de verdad... –Harry no sabia como empezar a formular una pregunta que lo venía atacando desde hacia unos segundos. -usted no me odia...? -  
Severus miro fijamente al joven frente a el, sus ojitos verdes estaban mirando hacia las sabanas en la cama, realmente mirándolo así no se veía el joven que tuvo que crecer sin alguna infancia debido a los problemas que arrastraron su inocencia hasta la obligada madurez, suspiró profundamente y atrajo a Harry hasta sus brazos estrechándolo contra su propio pecho.  
-¿Debería tener alguna razón en especial para odiarle Potter? Eres la persona mas testaruda, dispuesto a romper toda regla posible y a meterse en mas problemas de los que una persona puede llegar a meterse en el bosque prohibido...es orgulloso como solo usted mismo puede serlo y siempre esta desacuerdo con el sistema de los profesores.. Incluyéndome... –Severus pudo sentir el cuerpo de Harry tensionarse, puso una mano en ese suave cabello negro azabache y se permitió perder sus dedos entre este hasta sentir como el cuerpo del mas chico se relajaba y hasta recargaba su cabeza en su pecho. - ... tiene usted Harry Potter tantos defectos... como los tiene de virtudes y tal vez estas le superan en numero y en acciones... –Severus se apartó ligeramente del chico aunque este no hubiera querido, llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas ruborizadas de Harry y se perdió entre sus ojos verdes. –Tal vez el echo de que eres es una criatura mágica demasiado curiosa sea el mayor factor para no poder odiarte...-  
-¿criatura mágica demasiado curiosa? –repitió las palabras Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios. Si Severus fuera una persona que mostraba sus sentimientos y expresiones muy a menudo, esta vez seria una expresión de asombro, que obviamente no mostró pero realmente no pudo evitar asombrarse y en cierta forma alegrase, el chico de ojos verdes sonreía, tal vez era la primer sonrisa que salía de el desde todas aquellas cosas del pasado. Y su sonrisa se intensificó aun mas al ver entonces algo que jamás había visto en este Severus Snape, una cosa que vio en aquel pensadero, Severus emitió lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en sus labios, no aquellas muecas sarcásticas que su profesor solía hacer, era una sonrisa honesta y a su criterio, una muy bella.  
-demasiado curiosa Potter –fue la última respuesta de Severus mientras bajaba las manos de aquellas sonrosadas mejillas.  
Harry tomo las manos de Severus antes de que este las bajara de su mejilla. Eran ásperas, Harry imagino que se debía a todos aquellos años de manejo de pociones y de luchas interminables siendo un espía, pero a pesar de no ser tan suaves como las suyas, eran hermosas, dedos largos y blancos, Harry quedo mirándolos un rato antes de volverlas a poner en sus mejillas y cerrar los ojos lentamente.  
-¿aun te sientes cansado verdad Potter? –interrumpió entonces la voz de Severus aquel bonito momento. Pero para Severus era lo mejor, no quería que Harry lograra sonrojarle y entonces su porte y su siempre simulada apariencia se desmoronaría.  
Harry abrió sus ojos verde y miro a su profesor, sonrió muy levemente, jamás le diría ni le haría ver a su profesor que este estaba sonrojado, tal vez solo un poco, pero había un tono mas rojizo en su cetrina piel.  
-Me duele la cabeza... –murmuró suavemente –creo que al final si me termine enfermando... -  
-al menos no paso a mayores... –aquellas palabras se escuchaban tan sinceras en la boca de ese hombre que Harry se sintió de pronto apenado por aquel estúpido intento de suicidio. Pero la voz de Severus le hacia sentirse bien -... Tal vez, deberías descansar... -  
-Si... por supuesto... –Harry se puso lentamente de pie pero antes de estar completamente erguido un mareo le invadió de pronto y dio un mal paso haciéndole perder el equilibrio.  
Severus tomo al chiquillo rápidamente sobre sus brazos. Harry estaba enfermo. –Potter, ¿que crees que estas haciendo? –preguntó suavemente levantando una ceja mientras ayudaba al chico a recostarse en la cama otra vez.  
-Iba a descansar a mi sala común profesor...siento que ya le moleste demasiado... –mencionó el ojiverde con una débil sonrisita en sus labios. Snape sintió unas extrañas y espontáneas ganas de besarle.  
-aja... claro, a la sala común de Gryffindor donde no hay nadie mas que usted mismo... ¿se da cuenta que así enfermo si lo dejo ir y le pasa algo no me lo perdonaría ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall y mucho menos Granger y Weasley? -  
Pero Harry solo bajo la vista tristemente. –Ya lo volvió a hacer... -  
-¿hacer que? - Severus frunció el ceño confundido.  
-dejo de tutearme... –hace tan solo unos segundos me hablaba de tu, ahora ha vuelto a hablarme de usted... -  
-¿Quieres que te hable de tu? –De acuerdo, para Severus era demasiado extraño hablar de Tu a las personas, mantenía una relación de "Tu" con Dumbledore que era como un padre para el, con Lily Evans quien fue la primer persona que le hablo de Tu, que le hablo por su nombre, y ahora su hijo, ese pequeño demonio quería que el le hablara de "tu" y lo mas espantoso es que realmente lo había echo involuntariamente. –Bien, de acuerdo... pero no se te ocurra a ti hablarme de tu, recuerda aunque soy tu profesor de pociones y que.... -  
No pudo terminar la frase, tanto tiempo maquinando las cosas ni siquiera se percató de que Harry ya se había vuelto a dormir. Le miró dormir un rato mas, se veía realmente tan apacible y tranquilo, se arrepintió de haberle dicho demonio, verdaderamente el era un ángel muy bonito, Severus no pudo evitar recostarse al lado de Harry, tan solo observándole, hasta que ya no pudo mas y se quedo dormido también el.

No fueron muchas horas las que Severus pudo dormir, de echo, podría decirse que fue menos de dos horas, abrió los ojos cuando un no incomodo pero no natural peso se hallaba en su pecho. Miro hacia abajo y sintió un escalofrió dominar todo su cuerpo: Harry Potter, el chico que Severus odiaba con todas sus ganas se hallaba dormido recargado en el pecho de su profesor, con una tierna e inocente carita.  
"Como es que estas cosas me suceden a mi..." se preguntó Severus tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico, pero cuando le toco para tratar de soltarse sintió al chico muy frió y la reacción de Harry cuando este trató de zafarse fue tomarlo con mas fuerza.  
-hum... un poco mas... solo unos minutos mas... –balbuceó cariñosamente Harry aun dormido mientras sus manos inconscientemente abrazaban a Snape quien se sonrojo al instante. En todos aquellos años en los que el era joven e inclusive a la fecha, jamás había sentid un calor tan inmenso, nunca había despertado abrazado a nadie, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba porque el sentía desde la muerte de Lily que el ya no tenia razón de imaginar su vida al lado de otras mujeres. Pero ahora, abrazado del hijo de la mujer que el amaba, brindándole calor y comodidad sintió como si realmente fuera humano. Severus tomo con su varita y convocó un hechizo que hizo que la mazmorra comenzara a sentirse un poco más cálida hasta que vio que Harry comenzaba relajarse. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que aquellos ojos negros miraban al chico, este despertó lentamente.

Harry abrió sus ojos con pereza, milagrosamente ya no había dolor alguno en el. Miró hacia arriba y vio a su profesor de ojos negros mirándole fijamente, Harry sonrió débilmente.  
-¿me volví a quedar dormido a que si? –preguntó mientras caía en cuenta de donde estaba el y sus manos que le abrazaban.  
-efectivamente Potter, te has quedado dormido de nuevo... ¿quieres subir al gran comedor a almorzar algo? –Severus sabia que el debía alejarse un poco mas del chico, ese comportamiento de director-alumno no era nada bueno en esos momentos y menos con Harry Potter  
-¿usted subirá a almorzar también profesor? –Harry se mantenía aun recargado en el pecho de Severus con una familiaridad (a criterio de Snape: muy descarada) –  
-No acostumbro a almorzar en el salón comedor Potter... siempre me presento solo por compromiso, ingiero mi comida aquí... -  
-¿profesor...? – la voz de Harry se escucho suave, casi inaudible. Severus enmarco una ceja.  
-si, ¿Potter? -  
-¿No le incomoda mi presencia aquí? –Harry levantó su cabeza y miro con sus ojos verdes a Snape.  
-Potter, si tu presencia me incomodara, desde ayer hubieras dormido afuera de tu casa, y si me incomodara tu presencia, dormirías debajo de mi cama, no abrazado a mi como koala... -  
Severus guardo silencio al instante y sintió un sonrojo total en su rostro. "¿¡Koala!?" ¿De donde demonios había sacado esa frase tan estúpida? Por un momento juro que había sonado como Fred o George Weasley. Miró hacia Harry, este le veía con sus ojitos llenos de un brillo de alegría. Bueno... Valía la pena entonces si con eso podía ver al hijo de Lily Evans al fin feliz de nuevo, después de tantos años donde el chico estaba triste.  
-¿puedo quedarme un momento mas así? –preguntó entonces con tanta soltura que Severus tardó en analizar aquella petición.  
-No creo que sea correcto Potter, Mcgonagall te estará buscando como desquiciada, además, no deberías acostumbrarte tanto a mi ¿sabes? -  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
-¿porque no? -  
"¿Por qué no?" Realmente era una pregunta que Severus se había echo mucho tiempo antes, ¿porque no tratar bien al chico?, ¿porque le había pedido a Dumbledore siempre esconder lo mejor de el mismo?, Albus tenía tanta razón al decir que Harry era un jovencito lleno de ternura y con una gran necesidad de amor. Pero ahora que le tenía ahí, abrazado a su pecho un miedo le embargo de pronto, ¿Y si llegara el a enamorarse de Harry Potter? Rápidamente suprimió ese pensamiento, ¿como carajos podría enamorarse del hijo de la persona a la que amaba?  
"Lily hubiera deseado tu felicidad" escuchó entonces otra vocecita la cual el llamaba conciencia, cerro los ojos fuertemente.  
-¿profesor? –la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos, Severus abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró al ojiverde.  
-Veras Potter, a diferencia tuya, yo no me acostumbro a las personas fácilmente, a veces ni siquiera tengo el interés de convivir con las personas... –Con ello Severus suavemente se separó de Harry quien hizo un gesto de replica pero que no demostró.

Harry sonrió para si mismo, bien, tal vez era cierto, Severus no se llevaba bien con nadie, siempre se hallaba solo en su mundo, pero el estaba cambiando, aunque no lo demostrara, el simple echo de un Gryffindor en la habitación de un Slytherin lo decía todo. Miró a su profesor ponerse de pie y recorrió con sus ojos verdes el cuerpo de aquel hombre, Harry siempre imagino que debajo de esas túnicas estaba un cuerpo delgado, pero jamás pensó que realmente su profesor tuviera un cuerpo cuidado y al parecer fuerte. Un sonrojo evidente se mostro en sus mejillas cuando por su mente imagino que se sentiría acariciar el cuerpo de su profesor.  
- Se divierte analizándome, ¿no Potter...? –aquella voz fue la que hizo salir de sus pensamientos a Harry, Severus recargado en el alfeizar de una puerta cruzado de brazos mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa burlona, a Harry quien no pudo mas que comenzar a tratar de explicar todo con ademanes exagerados y balbuceos fallidos.  
-yo.. ah.. no... es que... puedo.. explicarlo... ah... -  
Severus pudo haber reído ante las fracasadas explicaciones del chiquillo pero solo levantó una ceja ante tal acto.  
-alístese Potter, su ropa limpia esta en aquella mesita, ya regreso... -  
Harry se puso de pie aun con el sonrojo en su rostro, tomo la ropa que Snape había apuntado mientras escuchaba en el otro lado de la puerta una regadera abrirse y el caer del agua. Sabiendo que Snape estaría dándose un baño aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa aun temeroso de hacerlo o no.

Severus salió de la ducha unos minutos después, ya arreglado y cambiado, busco con su mirada al chiquillo que había dormido en su habitación, pero no encontró rastros de Potter. Por un momento imagino que tal vez el ya se había ido a almorzar cuando este le dijo que el no subiría a comer, per cuando abandono su habitación dirigiéndose hacia la otra sala donde se hallaba una mesita y una pequeña sala encontró al chiquillo sentado ante la mesa, en esta había todo un almuerzo que logro que el estomago de Snape comenzara a gruñir.  
Severus observó aquellos huevos fritos, salchichas, tocino, algo de carne, también había fruta, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y una tetera. Harry quien se hallaba sentado, se puso de pie con una suave sonrisa.  
-Le prepare el almuerzo... –dijo con tanta seguridad que por un momento Snape creyó que realmente lo había echo.  
-tu sabes tan bien como yo que eso Potter es una descarada mentira... –fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios entre la lucha de no sonreírle y mantener su inexpresivo rostro ante el chico.  
-es verdad... –Harry saco la lengua y se llevo una mano a la nuca en expresión de disculpa –pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que me saldría igual de bien, ¡se cocinar desde los 6 años! -  
-por lo menos alguna habilidad deberías saber hacer Potter –mencionó sarcásticamente Severus mientras tomaba una de las sillas y le ofrecía a Harry el asiento.  
Hubo un momento de silencio total, algo incomodo, Harry un poco asombrado de que, su profesor de pociones, director de Howgarts, y el hombre mas frío de todos los que había conocido, ahora le movía la silla en un acto.. ¿caballeroso?, por un momento Harry temió que esa silla estuviera hechizada.  
Severus por otro lado también guardó silencio, ¿qué había sido aquello? No estaba con una señorita, comúnmente así fuera la peor de las mujeres el se mostraba educado, tal vez hablando expresaba su mala forma de socializar, pero mal educado con una mujer jamás, no seria como su padre. ¿Pero Potter?, ¡el no era una chiquilla!. Severus trató que eso no pasara a mayores y miro a Harry con irritación. – ¿Vas a sentarte o no Potter? -  
-¿eh..? ¡ah..! si.. –el sonrojo en las mejillas del chiquillo eran evidentes, Severus por un momento agradeció haber echo tal cosa si con eso podía ver la cara de timidez del jovencito. –gra..gracias... -  
Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio mientras comenzaban a comer, Harry se dio cuenta que no era esta vez un silencio incomodo, tal vez la presencia de su profesor a veces no tenía que ser necesariamente molesta. Aunque se preguntaba si Severus sentía lo mismo, probablemente no le odiaba como el creía, pero por un instante su sentido común le preguntó si no estaba realmente perturbando al profesor invadiendo su intimidad.  
-en absoluto Potter, a veces no eres tan molesto como creía que lo eras... –interrumpió entonces sus pensamientos Severus al hablar con una suave voz. Harry levantó su mirada hasta el, con una tranquilidad el maestro de pociones sirvió un poco mas de te en su taza y miró a Harry quien se hallaba un poco pálido.  
-Legeremencia Potter... tal vez si aprendieras algo de Oclumancia podrías decirme que estoy errando... -  
Harry frunció el ceño un poco molesto. –Profesor, mi mente no es del dominio publico, no debería hurgar entre mis pensamientos... -  
-si, podría ser molesto, pero realmente sería interesante que aprendieras a utilizar Legeremencia y Oclumancia... –

Harry abrió los ojos algo asombrado y un brillito de felicidad le recorrió. – ¿usted cree que yo podría ser un buen oclumante? -  
-No lo se Potter, probablemente si. –Severus vio al chico quien se podía ver alegre y emocionado, sonrió muy levemente mientras daba otro sorbo a su te. –Podría hasta pensarme el volver a darte clase, esta vez ya seria sin presiones, ahora que todo acabo y ya no tienes a un mago oscuro tras de tu pellejo... -  
Hubo un silencio que para Snape fue eterno, levantó sus ojos negros hasta Harry y solo le encontró una mirada perdida, como si el chico estuviese maquinando lentamente todo a su alrededor.  
- Voldemort... el ya no volverá... después de tanto... –alzó su mirada hasta Severus, era como si después de tantas semanas hubiera regresado a la realidad. Sus ojos se pusieron de pronto llenos de lagrimas que ni siquiera Harry pudo explicar a que se debían, toco sus mejillas cuando sintió que estas comenzaban a rodar, y apenado se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.  
Severus no tardo mucho en ponerse de pie y sujetar a Harry por una muñeca cuando este se disponía a salir corriendo del lugar, Harry le miró, en sus ojos verde esmeralda se encontraban un montón de sentimientos chocando entre si y aun dudando si hacerlo o no, su característica en Legeremencia le hizo ver un montón de palabras colisionando en el, de entre tantos Severus pudo distinguir una profunda conmoción, con mucha alegría, un alivio incontrolable como si le hubieran quitado el mundo de su espalda, y sobre todo, un desconcierto absoluto acerca de que pasaría en el futuro.

Severus se sintió por primera vez en los zapatos de Harry Potter, miró al chiquillo y lo encontró tan vulnerable, y juro ya no solo en el nombre de Lily Evans, si no en el de cualquier entidad divina que los observaba que el protegería a ese niño, ante cualquier circunstancia. Tomo un poco de fuerza y tiró de Harry hasta el estrechándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, podía sentir el cuerpo del niño de cabello negro azabache temblar bajo sus brazos.  
-Potter... ven un momento... –murmuró guiándolo hasta la sala que se hallaba cerca del comedor. Sentó a Harry y el se situó a su lado, volvió a abrazarle escondiéndole su rostro en sus túnicas negras. –No te voy a pedir esta vez que seas fuerte y que no llores... Quien-tu... Vol.. Voldemort se ha ido para siempre Potter, peleaste hasta el final con el como el héroe que todos ven en ti ahora, pero hasta los mas grandes héroes tienen el derecho a asustarse por que va a pasar mas adelante, todos los héroes tienen el derecho de llorar las perdidas y de volver a sonreír... Así que, Harry Potter, es tu turno de derrumbarte, deja de guardarte las cosas ahí, hacen tanto daño...-  
Harry sollozo suavemente, tomo con sus manos la túnica de Severus como si este fuera a huir y comenzó a llorar, rompió en llanto como jamás lo hubiera echo antes, recordando a Sirius, a Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Fred Weasley, sus padres... todas y cada una de aquellas personas que dieron tanto por el y que al final desgraciadamente habían perdido la batalla, lloro por un sentimiento de alivio, porque ahora todo iba a ser diferente, lloro por esos siete años donde dejo a un lado su infancia para dedicarse a sobrevivir del Mago Oscuro mas fuerte de los tiempos, lloro porque se sentía libre, lloro porque el hombre que ahora lo abrazaba estaba vivo, a su lado.  
Severus recargo su rostro en la cabeza de Harry mientras le abrazaba con fuerza sintiendo al chiquillo responderle con la misma intensidad. Cerro los ojos recordando aquella ocasión cuando todo "había terminado" o al menos eso había creído el como todo el mundo, cuando Dumbledore le había dicho que Lily Potter había fallecido junto a James Potter, la impotencia, el dolor y la soledad le habían consumido el alma, jurando jamás volver a amar a nadie con el mismo ímpetu con el que amo a Lily, pero ahora, se hallaba abrazando a Harry James Potter, ofreciéndole protección, sin que el mismo Harry se lo pidiera.  
Cerca de muchos minutos después Harry dejo de llorar y su tristeza se convirtió en un suave sollozo casi inaudible, Severus desde hacía unos minutos antes había estado acariciando el cabello de Harry con suavidad, probablemente eso seria un método efectivo para apoyarle.  
-¿mejor? –preguntó entonces cuando dejó de escuchar ruido alguno en Harry.  
-todo... a terminado esta vez... ¿verdad? –la voz de Harry se escuchó suave y casi inaudible por el echo de seguir fuertemente abrazado de Severus.  
-si... ya nadie va a hacerte mas daño nunca mas... –Severus separo a Harry con lentitud, tomándole el rostro por la barbilla mirando aquellas gemas verdes de las cuales sentía una fuerte atracción –no al menos si no soy yo, reprobándote en pociones Potter... -  
Snape hizo una media sonrisa a Harry quien rió al instante de escuchar aquello y se limpio sus ojos con su antebrazo.  
El ojiverde miro a su profesor quien aun le sostenía por el mentón, realmente estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Severus podía jurar que por un instante leyó el pensamiento de Harry con una sola palabra: "béseme" pero trato de pensar que simplemente era una alucinación mas, pensamiento que fue frustrado cuando sintió una suave mano tocar su mejilla y el paso de unos finos dedos por su cabello negro. Podría ser simplemente involuntario o mecánico, no se lo explicaba, pero la cercanía se hacia cada vez mas evidente, ¿se estaban acercando sin siquiera saberlo acaso? Severus miró a Harry tan cerca y pudo sentir su respiración golpear su propio labio, sus ojos verde esmeralda se cerraron suavemente...

-Potter... –susurró Severus en los labios de Harry, tratando demostrar toda la indiferencia posible ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar. –Minerva debe estar total y completamente preocupada por ti... –Harry abrió los ojos y con un respingo se separo de Severus un poco asustado y un poco sonrojado. Snape quien vio la reacción del chico le revolvió el pelo tratando de animarlo, solo consiguiendo una sonrisa apenada de Harry –anda, subamos a informarle que sucedió anoche... bueno, entre líneas... -  
Harry tardo mucho en reaccionar y en tratar de analizar que estaba pasando, si, el no dudaba que estaba totalmente enamorado de Severus desde hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás, mucho menos podía negar que el realmente deseaba ese beso, y que nunca había estado tan feliz con alguien como ahora... pero.. Entre soñar y querer que pase ay una pared tan gruesa. Suspiro resignado, había sido tan bonito ese momento. – ¿Profesor quiere que lo espere para que termine su almuerzo? -  
-No Potter, te alcanzare en un instante, tengo que arreglar esto y sacar una poción que deje conservándose, ve primero... -  
Harry asintió y salió de la habitación.

Severus espero hasta que ya no escuchara nada del chico, y una vez que también su mente había dejado de escuchar los pensamientos de Harry se dejo caer en el sofá tapando su rostro con sus manos.  
-esto...no...Puede...ser cierto... –gruñó frustrado. – ¿Potter, Potter, Potter! ¡Porque de todos los profesores y profesoras de Howgarts terminaste enamorándote de mi...!? –Severus maldijo a Harry, a McGonagall por no ser hermosa, a Flitwich por ser tan feo y hasta a la señora norris por ser una gata y al final rendido solo cayo en cuenta que el chico le amaba. De nuevo sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, Potter, el hijo de James y Lily, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico, el irrespetuoso, malcriado, dispuesto a romper las reglas... Potter, el niño tierno, el jovencito dulce de bonitos ojos... Harry...  
-¡Maldita legeremencia!... –exclamó Severus alterado. Si de por si antes de encontraba confundido, ahora estaba peor... Y estuvo a punto de besarle, ¡besarle! Si bien, Harry realmente lo quería, pero ¿y el? Severus acarició su labio inferior, donde sintió la respiración de Harry y cerro sus ojos remembrando el momento. Ahora no sabia si se detestaba a si mismo por llegar hasta tanto o por haber interrumpido ese beso.

Harry corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar al salón comedor, tal vez corría tratando de huir de lo que había pasado, había tratado de besar a un profesor... No, ¡a un director!, sacudió su cabeza una vez llegar al comedor y trato de no pensar mas en ello. Había sido un impulso, un impulso al verle ahí, tan serio y tan dulce con el... ¿Y si estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos como siempre? Harry lo sabia, el estaba totalmente enamorado de Severus Snape. Pero ¿y el? Realmente Harry nunca terminaría de conocer a su enigmático profesor.  
Llegó hasta el salón comedor, una vez ahí encontró a McGonagall quien al verlo suspiro aliviada y algo desesperada como cuan madre lo haría si su hijo se extraviara.  
-¡Potter! ¿¡Dónde demonios te habías metido toda la noche!? –Le replicó molesta – ¡te busque por todos lados! -  
-Yo... Estaba... Es que... –Harry no sabia realmente que decirle, no esperaba que le dijera que trato de terminar con su vida y el profesor Snape lo salvo, dejándole dormir a su lado abrazándole. McGonagall no solo no le creería, si no que probablemente lo vería de mala manera.  
-te escuchó Potter... –le saco entonces de sus pensamientos a profesora cruzándose de brazos.  
-Paso la noche en la enfermería Minerva... –le interrumpió de pronto una voz seria e indiferente. Harry miró hacia atrás, su profesor favorito venía entrando al comedor con su típica túnica negra que ondulaba de manera misteriosa, una manera que Harry siempre admiro. –al parecer a Potter le gusta bailar en la lluvia y terminó enfermándose, trate de buscarte pero no te encontré Minerva... -  
-me encontraba terminando todos los detalles de las cartas e invitaciones para el colegio Severus, pero cerca de la madrugada me di cuenta que no había nadie en la casa de Gryffindor, y Harry... Desde que estas aquí tu y yo sabemos muy bien que te quedas hasta altas horas de la madrugada mirando al fuego, pensando... -  
Harry sonrió tímidamente ante aquel comentario y por su cabeza giro la mirada de Severus y su suave sonrisilla, recordó como se ponía ante el fuego a pensar en aquel pensadero, cuando su madre y el eran buenos amigos. De seguro Severus hubiera sido un gran amigo, Harry desde aquella ocasión en que entró en los pensamientos de Snape, hubiera deseado haber estado en esa generación. Pero entonces se arrepintió de haber estado pensando eso en ese momento, miró a Severus, este le miraba con una expresión de asombro y una ceja levantada.  
-¿Severus te encuentras bien? –peguntó de pronto la profesora de Transfiguraciones. –tu rostro se ve muy colorado... Raro en tu típica pali... -  
-estoy bien... am.. Harry si realmente quieres continuar las clases estaré después de la comida en la mazmorra... Minerva, tengan buen día, tengo que hacer los últimos preparativos antes de comenzar a enviar las cartas y las lechuzas... –Y tras eso dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la oficina del director.  
-¿clases Harry? –Minerva miró a su alumno quien se sonrojo totalmente y luego suspiro resignado.  
-si... quiero realmente aprender a cerrar mi mente... Que no para de confesar sentimiento tras sentimiento... –murmuró el jovencito con una sonrisilla divertida al haber visto el rostro de su profesor sonrojarse.  
Probablemente Snape había estado leyendo la mente de Harry de nuevo. Esto estaba comenzándole a divertir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a todas por los reviews!!! Pronto mas!


	4. Dejame Soñar

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios...hoy publicare de golpe el penultimo capitulo y su final, para que sean felices!!! *-*

CAPITULO IV  
"Déjame soñar"

-¿estas listo? –preguntó Severus apuntando a Harry. Este se hallaba sudando y un poco agitado tras la ultima visión. Asintió con la cabeza y Severus dijo aquel hechizo que tanto le dejaba ver.  
La visión cada vez era mas fuerte, ahora era Bellatrix riendo como una histérica tras la muerte de Sirius, cambiaba a aquella explosión donde Fred dejo de sonreír, los ojos perdidos de Remus Lupin en el suelo al lado de Tonks. "¡NO!" pensó Harry tratando de evitar esa parte de su cabeza. Entonces la visión cambio, Severus Snape en la oficina del director en el suelo, con la sangre deteniéndose gracias a la ayuda de Fawkes.  
-suficiente por hoy Harry –la voz de Severus le hizo regresar a la realidad dejándose caer en una silla que estaba detrás de el. Su respiración agitada y su rostro sonrojado. Severus le miro un momento y luego se giro para dejar unas pociones en algunos estantes. Harry bajo la mirada conmovido por aquellos recuerdos, había pasado una semana muy interesante al lado de Severus practicando la Oclumancia, y a su ver, cada vez iba mucho mejor, tal vez era por el echo de que Snape ya no utilizaba aquellas palabras mordaces con el. Sin embargo, hacia ya una semana que no recordaba la imagen de Remus muerto en el piso. Pero antes de que comenzara a divagar entre esas imágenes un chocolate muy cerca de su rostro le interrumpió. Levantó sus ojos verdes hasta aquellos oscuros y sonrió amablemente. Tomo el trozo de chocolate observo a Severus con detenimiento.  
-no estamos tratando con dementores... ¿a que se debe este chocolate? -  
Severus levantó una ceja, realmente le había parecido divertido aquel comentario. –El nivel de azúcar en el cuerpo suele bajar con impresiones fuertes, por eso Lupin regalaba chocolates como si fuera arena en el mar... –Harry rió ante el comentario de Snape –en mi caso, tengo chocolates de sobra, al parecer por alguna extraña razón el ministerio me envió chocolates como agradecimiento de no se que tantas cosas... -  
-¿solo eso le dieron? –preguntó Harry un tanto indignado tomando un poco del chocolate.  
-...primera orden de Merlin... –musitó suavemente Severus mirando hacia otro lado. –Aunque dudo merecerla.... –  
-¡Vaya! –Harry se sorprendió, el sabia que Snape había deseado una orden de Merlin desde que el cursaba el tercer año. –¡eso es magnifico! ¡¡Felicidades!! No diga que no la merece, ¡realmente merece tenerla! ¡Que increíble! –  
-Y de que te asombras Potter, tu también tienes una si no mal recuerdo... –le dijo el profesor acomodando un estante de pociones y mirando hacia Harry con una sonrisa.  
-si pero de mi ya se a hablado demasiado... – respondió Harry con una sonrisa divertida. –creo que este año ganare el premio en la revista Corazon de Bruja por el chico mas guapo de toda la comunidad mágica.. -  
-aja... junto con el premio al mas arrogante y vanidoso mago... –

Harry sonrió, Snape no lo decía con el afán de ofender, aunque de cualquier manera no mostraba sonrisas o expresión alguna.  
El chico de ojos verdes se puso de pie y estiro sus manos hacia el cielo dando un bostezo, a veces era algo extenuante tener clases después de comer, cuando tu estomago esta reposando y desea un poco de descanso.  
Miro a su profesor, este estaba muy absorto en sus cosas. Pociones, calderos y una mazmorra fría. Harry lamento eso, pues afuera estaba un día muy bonito.  
-profesor... –menciono lentamente. –¿puedo pedirle un favor? -  
Severus dejo por un momento aquellas cosas que hacia y presto atención al chico. –¿dime? -  
-yo.. no lo tome a mal... podría ser que... mmmm... ¿podemos practicar mañana en los patios de Howgarts? -  
El profesor de pociones levanto una ceja. -¿te molesta estar en esta mazmorra Potter? –  
Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente, y miro alrededor. –es solo que a veces tomar un poco de aire fresco y sol no nos hace daño... ¿no lo cree? –  
-en lo personal a mi el sol me hace bastante daño de por si... pero, siempre y cuando no me pegue duro podríamos tomar una clase cerca del lago justo donde no molesten demasiado, ¿te parece eso? –  
Harry emitió una ligera sonrisa. -¿Donde no nos molesten?, ¡pero si no hay nadie en Howgarts!, Tengo entendido la profesora McGonagall salió a casa de una familia muggle donde les explicaría la razón por la cual uno de sus hijos asistirá al colegio... –  
Snape miro fijamente a Harry, mientras volvía a revisar unas cuantas cosas de sus pociones. –Potter estas mas enterado de lo que sucede en este colegio que el mismo director de Howgarts... eso es atemorizante... –  
Harry rio con ganas. –no es mi culpa, le escuche sin querer ayer en el gran comedor, usted sabe que cuando solo hay tres personas comiendo las conversaciones son difíciles de no escuchar... -  
-bien Potter, entonces hasta mañana... – termino Severus al finalizar la organización de sus pociones, miro al chico y este asintió con la mirada poniéndose de pie y tras ello marchándose del salón de clase.

Severus le vio salir y sonrió suavemente, no entendía las razones por las cuales Harry de un día para otro le había inspirado tanta confianza y ternura. Tal vez por el consejo de Dumbledore, aquel donde le pedía tratar de entender al chico. O tal vez desde aquella ocasión en la que le escucho decirle que le amaba, o lo mas probable: ser el hijo de Lily Evans.  
-eso no es una buena teoría... –se dijo a si mismo negando la ultima opción, no quería apreciar al chico Potter solo por llevar la misma sangre que su amada mejor amiga, porque hasta inclusive había pensando con tan descaro que en Harry por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos verdes se le veían mas bellos que a su misma madre.  
Se sentó en el escritorio del aula y se recargo en la silla con su cabeza hacia atrás, se llevó una mano a la frente cansadamente.  
-Potter... –murmuró regañándose a si mismo por pensar tanto en el chiquillo.

.....................................................................

Aquella tarde siguiente era mas esplendida que la de un día anterior, el sol no brillaba con tanta fuerza como para no poder soportarlo y había una brisa fresca que se sentía bien, inclusive cerca del húmedo clima cerca del lago se respiraba un aire fresco y puro. Habian elegido una tarde antes del atardecer, para que de cualquier manera el clima los favoreciera.  
Cerca del lago, a sus orillas, un par de personas se encontraban practicando, Harry había caído de rodillas dos veces a causa de un par de recuerdos, sin embargo, cinco veces mas había logrado cerrar su mente ante su profesor de pociones.  
-Esta será la ultima vez por este día Potter...-musito Snape apuntando de nuevo a Harry.  
Y de nuevo todas aquellas visiones, Harry cerro su mente para muchísimas cosas, Snape solo lograba ver cosas superficiales, inclusive a veces no lograba ver nada, hasta que encontró por así decirlo una forma de entrar, Harry titubeo un poco dentro de su concentración, Snape entonces ya había podido invadir de nuevo la mente de Harry, y las imágenes volaron, pero para sorpresa de el mismo, todas eran imágenes de el, desde sus claras palabras diciéndole: "Harry Potter nuestra nueva celebridad" hasta aquellas mas recientes en las que había dicho "Ya nadie va a hacerte daño nunca mas", sus abrazos, el beso en la frente que Severus le había dado.. Severus salió del pensamiento de Harry con un sonrojo invadiendo su rostro pálido, Harry le miro apenado.  
-yo.. lo lamento.. no volverá a pasar... -  
-descansemos por hoy Potter... creo que ambos estamos cansados –dijo suspirando cansadamente Severus guardando su varita entre sus túnica negra y girándose rumbo a Howgarts.  
-profesor... –Tras escuchar la voz de Harry este se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, el chico le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. – ¿quisiera usted sentarse un momento y ver como entra el sol conmigo? Es interesante y desde aquí se ve muy bien... –Harry palpó un lugar cerca de donde estaba sentado, a la orilla del lago, Severus suspiro resignado y se sentó a su lado.

Duraron así un largo tiempo, sin hablar, tan solo mirando hacia el horizonte, la orilla del lago muy cerca de sus pies se movía como si danzara, la brisa cada vez era mas fresca y mecía el cabello de ambos con suavidad, Harry cerro los ojos y sonrió.  
-En tres semanas comenzara el nuevo ciclo escolar director... ¿no se siente nervioso? -  
Severus no había pensado en ello, tres semanas mas y dirigiría Howgarts, pero esta vez de verdad podría dirigir Howgarts como el deseo haberlo echo, no como el año anterior, donde todo era una horrible cárcel. No pudo evitar hacer una muy ligera sonrisilla por sus labios.  
-nervioso no, pero va a ser muy gracioso el echo de que usted, Weasley y la chica Granger tendrán que volver a repetir el año que perdieron... –  
Harry asintió con la mirada y luego frunció el ceño. –Me pregunto quien nos dará ahora Artes Oscuras y Pociones... -  
Severus sonrió. –De Artes Oscuras ya me encargue de buscar a un buen profesor... de pociones obviamente Potter, se encargara un experto en Pociones y sus variantes.  
Harry levanto una ceja y emitió una risita burlona. –¿ósea que ya no nos va a impartir clase usted y al fin encontró a alguien que lo sustituya? -  
Severus no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente llevo su mano hasta la espalda de Harry, acariciándola suavemente, el chico de cabello azabache le miro sonrojado... Pero no duro mucho su emoción cuando aquella mano en su espalda tomo fuerza empujándolo hacia delante haciéndole caer a el lago.  
-¡¡oiga!! –se quejo Harry una vez dentro de el lago, totalmente empapado. –¡¡Eso no es justo!! -  
-tienes razón Potter lo lamento... debí haberte lanzado mas allá del fondo del lago, para que saludaras al calamar gigante y le dieras las buenas nuevas de que Severus Snape va a seguir siendo tu profesor de pociones eternamente... –  
Harry quiso enojarse tras aquello pero solo logro echarse a reír, aun sentado dentro del lago. Severus esbozó una sonrisa al ver al chico tan alegre, jamás en su historia como profesor creyó poder hacer reír a alguien, se puso de pie y se acerco a Potter estirándole la mano con cordialidad.  
-anda, levántate, olvide que acabas de salir de un resfriado -  
Pero Severus no esperaba el brillo de malicia de Harry, este tomo su mano pero en vez de ponerse de pie, tomo impulso y estiro a su profesor hasta el mismo en el agua del lago, haciéndole caer a el también.  
- ¡¡¡POTTEEEEEER!!! –escucho la temible y fuerte voz de Severus al ponerse de pie, con su cabello negro pegado a su cara, y sus túnicas pegadas a su cuerpo, Harry recordó entonces lo bien formado que estaba su profesor.  
-ya estamos a mano ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa divertida, pero al parecer a Snape no le pareció muy gracioso pues le lanzo agua en la cara.  
-¡¡agradece a Merlín que el ciclo aun no comienza Potter porque podrías irte despidiendo de la copa de la casa!! -masculló Severus poniéndose de pie y caminando colina arriba del lago directo a el colegio, con sus túnicas totalmente empapadas.  
-Oh vamos profesor no es para tanto... –Harry corrió con prontitud hasta Severus y le tomo de la túnica con firmeza. Severus miro por sobre su hombro derecho al chico que había echo tal vez inconscientemente una cara muy inocente. –¿Se a enfadado conmigo? -  
No podía decirle que no, por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos, sus labios, todo el, ya no había Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivio, ya no estaba Potter, el salvador, el arrogante o el hijo de Lily Evans... Solo estaba Harry, ese jovencito dulce y muy bello, con su cabello azabache pegado a su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos color esmeralda. Severus no se podía responder al porque de sonreírle con un sentimiento realmente nuevo, o al menos un sentimiento resurgido. Cerró los ojos mientras ya no le importaba más si permitía que el chiquillo le viera sonreír. –No Potter... no estoy enfadado contigo...-

Harry sonrió animado pero al dar un paso, la situación de su ropa mojada y el desnivel en el que se encontraban le hizo tropezar, para su fortuna, su profesor contaba con reflejos mucho mas ágiles que el, Severus le tomo con fuerza pero Harry ya se había caído llevándose consigo a su profesor, ambos rodaron de nuevo colina abajo, pero para suerte de ambos, Severus logro tomar fuerza deteniéndose antes de caer de nuevo al lago.  
Hubo un incomodo momento de silencio que para Harry duro eternidades, Severus Snape había quedado justamente sobre el, que aunque había tomado fuerza para no aplastarlo, seguía sobre el, acorralándolo contra el suelo por así decirlo, podía sentir el cabello negro acariciar su rostro, y no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos a su profesor. Aquellos ojos negros como túneles que ya no eran fríos como la primera vez que lo conoció. Harry le sonrió y llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Severus, acariciándola suavemente sintiendo un estremecimiento por parte del más grande.  
No podía dejar de verlo, y le consternaba saber que estaba pasando, Potter debajo de él como un conejo asediado por un feroz lobo, acariciando su mejilla con esa mano tan cálida, mirándole con una cara muy seductora. "¿¡seductora pensé!?" se dijo a si mismo Severus mirando a los ojos al chiquillo. Esto no debía pasar, el era el director de Howgarts ahora, Harry Potter era un alumno, y no uno cualquiera, ¡era una celebridad!.  
Severus tomo la mano que Harry había puesto en su mejilla con delicadeza y la retiro no sin antes depositar un suave y tierno beso en su mano.  
-Potter, esto no... Yo...-  
-Profesor... existen dos clases de llanto ¿sabe? –Severus miro a Harry, sus ojos estaban cristalinos como si comenzara a llorar. –aquel por el que te dejaron...y aquel, por el que no permitas que se vayan... –esto ultimo lo susurro al momento en que trataba de bajar su mano de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue Severus Snape quien la detuvo. La sostuvo un instante para así volverla a besar y ponerla de nuevo donde Harry lo había puesto antes, en su mejilla, permitiéndose sentir el calor del rostro del chiquillo.  
Ya no importaba nada mas, ya no quería darle un nombre a ese sentimiento que sentía por el jovencito, pero por una vez en muchos años, sintió de nuevo su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Y entonces, fue esta vez su mano la que tomo por la mejilla a Harry acercándose a el, pegando sus labios con los del chico.

Severus no podía dar a entender que era realmente todo ese mar de confusión viajando por su cuerpo, ese estremecedor fuego que abrasaba dentro de si, el solo cerro los ojos y beso a Potter, era gracioso, el haber estado con mujerzuelas solo para saciar sus deseos carnales, besando a personas y en realidad sentir como si besaras a un maniquí, pero ahora, el cuerpo que estaba bajo sus brazos era el de la persona con la que el quería estar, ya no le importaba si estaba prohibido o no.  
Harry por su parte estaba deseoso de vivir, seguir viviendo solo por la persona que le besaba y le comenzaba a abrazar con pasión, podía sentir un juego apasionado entre la lengua de Severus y la suya, pero quería sentirle aun mas, le abrazo por la espalda, acercándolo mas a el, la brisa fresca del atardecer y sus cuerpos totalmente mojados no ayudaba mucho, pero el calor en ese momento trataba de compensar el ambiente.  
Ambos terminaron ese beso con una ultima serie de pequeños besos, Severus apoyo su frente en la frente de Harry, su cabello cayo tapando a ambos del rostro.  
-¿Caes en cuenta que esto no esta permitido verdad? –le susurró suavemente cerca de sus labios. Harry asintió con la cabeza y dibujo una sonrisa.  
-pero no me interesa, es solo un año el que estaré aquí... y yo soy ya mayor de edad como para elegir con quien quiero estar... y tu... ¿has elegido que vas a hacer de tu vida? -Harry abrió los ojos y retiro unos cuantos mechones de la cara de Snape mirándolo atentamente, para el era el hombre mas bello sobre la faz de la tierra.  
-Potter no te e dado permiso de tutearme... –le dijo Severus con seriedad, poniéndose de pie y dándole una mano a Harry ayudándolo a ponerse de pie el también. –venga, ay que ir a buscar algo seco, esta refrescando. –  
Y comenzó a caminar hacia Howgarts.


	5. Forever Love

Porque ya se los habia prometido y me parecia bastante injusto simplemente abandonarlo, esta aqui ya el final de "nuestra saga" jajajaja... si, agrege todo y un preludio, y esta es la historia de como deberia haber quedado el final de Harry Potter 7.

¡¡¡Besos y mil gracias a todos!!!

CAPITULO V  
"Forever Love"

Al llegar al colegio Severus se siguió preguntando si lo que había echo estaba bien, agradeciendo la soledad de Howgarts Harry le había tomado de la mano en todo aquel trayecto, y ahora, ambos tomados de la mano caminaban hacia su habitación en las mazmorras. Snape no sabia que estaba sucediendo, pero por alguna razón no quería soltar su mano.  
-¡yo opino que se ven muy bien juntos! –había exclamado uno de los cuadros cuando ellos pasaron por ahí.  
-¿No es algo grande para el muchacho? –pregunto otra mujer a un caballero.  
-¡Oh vamos mujer que tu me llevas diez años! –le dijo este.  
Harry no había dicho palabra desde aquel ultimo comentario de Snape, pero tampoco le había rechazado cuando tomo su mano, y no le había echado a su sala común al llegar a Howgarts, seguían caminando con dirección a la habitación de Severus.  
Al llegar al lugar, Severus dijo en voz alta la contraseña, Harry levanto una ceja y Severus le miro. –estoy seguro que con ello me ganare tu presencia todos los días, pero espero y siempre y cuando no seas demasiado irritante o tendré que cambiar la contraseña... -  
Harry sonrió un poco mas aliviado, ¿Severus le estaba dando acaso una oportunidad?.  
Al entrar Severus fue directamente hacia el cuarto de baño y Harry entro hasta la habitación quitándose la túnica de arriba que tenía bastante mojada.  
-Kreatcher... –dijo suavemente y en unos segundos apareció un elfo que lo miro fijamente. – ¿Si Amo Harry Potter? -  
-perdona que te moleste, pero crees que podrías, bueno... no quería molestarte con esto, ¿pero podrías traerme ropa seca de mi baúl en la sala común?-  
El elfo hizo un pequeño acto de reverencia y con un estrepitoso ruido apareció y en unos segundos volvió a aparecer.. con todo el baúl de ropa de Harry. –No soy bueno escogiéndole ropa Amo Potter –y tras eso desapareció.  
El chico de los ojos esmeralda rio divertido tras ello, ahora Severus creería que en un acto desesperado Harry se quedaría a vivir con el. Tomo unas cuantas ropas y una túnica.  
Y entonces el cuarto de baño se abrió, Severus llevaba una toalla amarrada a su cintura, su cabello aun mojado goteaba por sobre su pecho desnudo, Harry trago saliva, se quedo boquiabierto y sintió algo apretado entre sus piernas, lo cual disimulo lo mas que pudo apretando su ropa seca contra el mismo . –Entra Potter, ya te prepare el baño –menciono entonces Severus apuntándole al baño, Harry entro con seriedad, aunque no podía evitar que hubiera deseado verle... Cerro los ojos con fuerza, el no podía estar pensando en eso.  
Severus suspiro y se sentó en la cama acariciándose la sien con sus dedos. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a el? Toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y sonrió. Ese chico... era especial, realmente especial para el.

Harry miro el baño de Severus, ¡era realmente elegante!, con pilas de mármol verde en forma de serpiente y una alfombra plateada desde la entrada hasta donde se encontraba una espaciosa y bella tina de baño, parecía de un material suave y hermoso.  
El peliverde llego a dudar si bañarse ahí era posible por temor a romper algo o ensuciar el lugar. El baño olia a menta y hierbabuena, Harry se acerco hasta la tina y en efecto, esta ya estaba lista, se desvistió lentamente y se metió en esas cálidas aguas. Una vez ahí, cerro los ojos recargando su cabeza en la orilla de la tina, recordó entonces todo lo que había pasado hasta este momento.. cuando sus labios besaron a Severus Snape. Harry sintió un calor mas allá de su ser y mientras recordaba el cuerpo semidesnudo de su profesor sus manos viajaron desde su pecho hasta su vientre y de ahí, hasta su sexo que comenzaba a tener una ereccion evidente. Harry se acaricio lentamente y abrió los ojos un poco asustado.  
"No puedo hacer esto... no aquí.." pensó. Sabia que si el se comenzaba a estimular haría ruido y dejaría el baño sucio, el no quería manchar el baño.  
Así que para poder ignorar su total y completa excitación, abrió el grifo de la llave fría tratando que aquel asunto quedara por olvidado.

Severus miro hacia la puerta del baño cuando esta hizo un ruido de cómo si se abriera, Harry salió de ahí ya cambiado, con un pants negro y un suéter color vino, este tenia una H tejida.  
-Propiedad de Molly Weasley.... –musito Severus al ver la ropa de Harry. –me hizo uno hace dos años... -  
Harry le sonrió ante ese comentario, Severus no parecía estar molesto con el, se acerco hasta la cama también sentándose a su lado. Severus miraba el baúl de Harry.  
-Potter... no estarás pensando en... -  
-No... eh.. Kreatcher se equivoco.. –le interrumpió Harry de golpe explicándole lo sucedido. Severus sonrió suavemente.  
-Los elfos son buenos en la comida Potter, no en la moda... aunque, con esa ropa estoy segura que un elfo se la debió haber prestado...-  
Harry hizo un gesto de niño a punto de hacer una rabieta, pero antes de ello, los ojos de Severus se centraron en sus propios ojos.  
-¿Porque yo Potter? –le pregunto directamente, Harry se sonrojo al instante, ¿por qué el? Que le podía decir...  
-No lo se... Yo... Naturalmente... no fue algo previsto Profesor... simplemente se dio...-  
Hubo un silencio incomodo, Severus desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama, Harry bajo la mirada.  
-esto no puede ser Potter... no importa cuanto queramos esto, sabes que no puede existir una relación de Director y alumno en Howgarts, y mucho menos una relación de alguien que esta en un 3ra década de vida y alguien que apenas va a cumplir la segunda... –Severus tomo las mejillas de Harry entre sus manos, y le miro profundamente, en aquellos ojos verdes había un sentimiento que Severus aun no identificaba con claridad. -...es mi deber Harry... como profesor y director tener que decirte esto... ¿Me entiendes verdad?-  
Harry asintió lentamente, Severus entonces trato de entrar a su mente... no pudo hacerlo, la mente del chico estaba cerrada, por una vez en su vida Severus necesitaba realmente saber que pensaba Harry Potter, porque ni siquiera a sus ojos podía encontrarle algún sentimiento.  
-tranquilo Profesor... –murmuro Harry mientras miraba a Severus con una suave y débil sonrisa. –lo entiendo... –Severus sintió como la mano de Harry iba hacia su mejilla, acariciándola tan solo con un suave roce de sus yemas viajando desde la mejilla hasta su oído y de ahí bajando a su cuello. Harry le miro con una confianza plena. –pero no creo en ello... usted no me convence del todo con esas palabras... -  
El profesor de pociones le miro con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa, Harry sonrió esta vez mas abiertamente.  
–Profesor... Lord Voldemort me trato de matar, junto a el una enorme camada de mortifagos enloquecidos, usted me hizo sentir morir hace un año tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore... y luego va con Voldemort a que este haga que su serpiente le encaje el colmillo... y para variar.. Cuando estaba en recuperación tenía que insistir en ir a pelear... Y al final... Se enoja conmigo y me jura odio... –Severus miraba seriamente a Harry, en cierta forma herido por aquellos recuerdos que hubiera dejado que se guardaran lejos de el, pero al ver la dulce sonrisa del chico suavizo su mirada. –Y como siempre... toda la verdad sale a la luz... yo le amo, profesor Severus Snape... y factores tan simples como la edad o el momento en el que estamos no van a hacer que yo le deje tan fácilmente... así que, por favor deje de tratar de hacer que yo deje de sentir esto por usted... porque eso seria casi imposible...-  
Aquellas palabras no resultaron lo que Severus esperaba, su mente simplemente se trabo en la ultima frase de Potter, se llevo su mano hasta su rostro tapándolo.  
-me rindo... Potter... -  
-¿de que esta ha...?-  
Pero antes de terminar la frase Harry sintió un tirón hacia atrás, cayendo recostado en la cama, sin permitir reacción solo pudo sentir como le tapaban sus ojos al mismo tiempo que le robaban un beso apasionado el cual correspondió con la mismo intensidad de quien se lo daba. Cuando se separaron el chico aun mantenía sus ojos tapados por la mano de Severus.  
-porque... ¿me esta cubriendo los ojos? –pregunto suavemente sin oponerse a ello.  
Severus se acerco hasta su oído y le beso este con suavidad, Harry se estremeció.  
-porque en estos momentos Potter, estoy haciendo una expresión que no deseo que veas... –le murmuró suavemente al jovencito.  
Y era realmente verdad, aquellas palabras de Harry fueron las que faltaban, las ultimas que quedaban para poder derrumbar el mural de hielo que envolvía su corazón, negándose a querer al chico. Y aquella frase que el ojiverde le había confesado, le movieron el alma, tuvo que tapar los ojos de su dulce joven para que el no tuviera que verle derramar algunas lagrimas. Severus no sabía que significaba ello, pero por un momento podía asegurar que podía tener alguna esperanza más en la felicidad.  
Severus abrazo a Harry con fuerza ocultando su rostro entre su cuello con ese cabello tapándole el rostro. Harry por una vez vio a un Severus un poco indefenso necesitando el amor que jamás le dieron, que siempre le negaron. No supo muy bien que ocurría con exactitud, así que simplemente le abrazo acariciándole el pelo.  
-Te amo... –le susurró suavemente mientras sus dedos se perdían en su cabello.  
Severus paso un rato en esa forma hasta que logro entrar en razón consigo mismo, ubicado en tiempo y espacio.. y en el lugar donde estaba. Se levanto mirando a Harry fijamente, su sorpresa fue ver al chiquillo dormido.  
Sonrió, de una manera que cualquiera hubiera muerto de la impresión, acerco sus labios hasta los de Harry y deposito un beso suave en estos.  
-eres tan tonto Potter... mira que quedarte dormido... –susurro mientras le retiraba unos mechones de cabellos que tenia en su rostro.

Unos bellos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, el lugar ya no se le era tan desconocido, pero...  
Harry abrió los ojos de golpe.. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Le acababa de confesar a Severus sus sentimientos, el le beso, el estaba sufriendo, y el.. ¿se había quedado dormido?  
Se enderezo justamente al momento de pensar aquello. Como pudo haber sido tan tonto... Miro hacia su derecha, vio la puerta que daba hacia la sala abierta, Harry tomo sus lentes y se calzo con sus zapatos y fue hasta allá.  
La escena era en cierta forma divertida, Harry se pregunto si esa era la manera de trabajar del profesor de pociones: tirado en el sillón, sentado en flor de loto, mirando varias cartas y pergaminos con el emblema del colegio, firmando otras tantas, aun ahí con un tintero y una pluma en el suelo. Era como ver a un jovenzuelo aun, haciendo su tarea. La sala estaba tan cálida como la habitación, podría ser porque la chimenea estaba encendida, brindando calor al lugar.  
El chico de ojos verdes se encamino hasta su lado y se sentó frente a el, mirándole trabajar. Al parecer Severus se había percatado de su presencia pero continuo con su labor.  
-¿Por qué no termina sus asuntos de director en la Dirección...? –se atrevió a preguntar Harry con una sonrisa.  
-estoy bien aquí, además, las conversaciones de miles de directores pasados y Albus lamentando no poder conseguir dulces de limón no me dejan concentrarme...- respondió Severus leyendo otra carta y firmándola. Levanto sus ojos hasta el chico y volvió a bajarlos a la carta la cual doblo y guardo... junto con todas las demás. Había cosas mas importantes que hacer. –aunque, aun así, no puedo concentrarme... -  
Harry se sonrojo, era su culpa...se puso de pie y balbuceo un par de cosas parecidas a un "lo siento" y un "me voy a dormir" pero antes de terminar Severus le tomo de la cintura acercándolo hasta donde estaba el mismo, tomándolo en brazos y sentándolo en sus propias piernas las cuales ya había acomodado para que el chico pudiera estar en una buena posición, sentado en sus pies, con cada pierna separada y descansando al lado de cada muslo de Severus. . –Después de todo, estas distracciones no son tan malas... –le susurro con una voz tan sexy que Harry no pudo mas que sonrojarse. El hombre de ojos negros acaricio la mejilla de Harry y tras ello lo acerco a el para darle un beso profundo y apasionado.

Harry cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de estar encima del hombre mas sensual para el, besándole, intercambiando caricias... Sintió las manos de Severus viajar por su espalda y acariciarla con suavidad, mientras el acariciaba su cabello, perdiendo sus dedos en cada hebra color negro. Cuando el beso termino, Severus se dio otra tarea mas interesante... comenzar a bajar por el cuello de Harry, el cual no paro de besar hasta comenzar a escuchar gemiditos suaves salir del muchacho. Levanto su mirada hasta el y vio su rostro sonrojado morderse el labio, el chico estaba disfrutándolo tanto como el en ese momento, así que delicadamente, saco su lengua húmeda y caliente y comenzó a viajar por ese bello cuello hasta llegar a el oído del chico.  
-Pro… profes… ah… -Harry no sabía exactamente como actuar ante ello, el tiempo que estuvo con Ginny era tan diferente a la sensación que ahora sentía estando con su profesor de pociones. Metió sus dedos por cada hebra del cabello de Severus perdiéndose entre este, cerrando los ojos dejándose tan solo llevar por aquellas emociones.  
El profesor de pociones estaba tan extasiado hipnotizado por el aroma propio de Harry que lo volvía loco, beso cada uno de los rincones mas escondidos de ese suave cuello y paso la punta de su lengua húmeda por el oído de su joven alumno mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda.  
Suavemente, casi como si se tratara de una de sus más delicadas pociones fue como acaricio su espalda, por dentro de su suéter levantándolo para poder acariciar aquella piel que tanto le sugería ser cubierta de mimos.

Pronto la camisa había pasado de pertenecer al cuerpo del ojiverde para terminar en el piso, dejando al chico descubierto de esta. Solo bastaron las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo su espalda para que Harry sintiera como su cuerpo despertaba y su respiración aumentaba. Los sonidos de aquel dormitorio se volvían cada vez más consistentes, mas vivos, llenos de una pasión próxima que emergía entre caricias y besos.  
Severus le miraba fijamente, no quería perderse ningún detalle del sonido que aquel hermoso chiquillo producía gracias a el, era algo que no podía comprender del todo, ya no se preguntaba que sentía por Potter, si era la atracción hacia el por la nostalgia que aquellos ojos le producían, o por que se sentía en deuda por salvarle la vida, o porque era toda la esencia y el aura que envolvía al joven lo que lo convertía en ese ser que el deseaba abrazar todas las noches.  
No sabia que era, pero no podía dejar de besarle, de acariciar cada recoveco de la piel de Harry, tersa, caliente y temblorosa. Severus retiro uno de sus brazos para tomar la mejilla del Gryffindor y volver a besarle, los besos ya no iban desde tranquilidad a pasión desbordante, eran sensualidad pura inundándose por entre sus labios.  
Bajo recorriendo aquel bello ser, desde sus labios hasta su cuello, pero quería probar aun mas y no detuvo su camino si no hasta sentir la piel caliente de su pecho sobre sus labios, robándole un estremecimiento total al joven capitán de Quiddicht quien arqueo la espalda levemente y con ello hacia mas presión entre sus cuerpos despiertos, ansiosos por mas.  
Harry sentía que su cuerpo despertaba entre un torrencial de calor, cuando acerco mas su cuerpo al del pocionista pudo sentir también como su cuerpo exigía por mas, y no dudo ni por un instante devolverle aquellos besos, sus dedos acariciaban el cabello de Severus con desesperación, necesitaba mas de el, todo de el.  
Casi temblando comenzó a desabotonar la tunica de Severus con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que sus labios apoderaban terreno en el cuello del actual Director de Howgarts, repartiendo ligeros besos, tímidos y tiernos. Normalmente se le conocía por ser un chico bastante activo entre las personas, pero hoy no podía, había algo en Severus que lo hacia sentirse como una tonta chiquilla enamorada. Y aun ante todo eso, no podía guardar silencio y evitar los sonidos, los gemiditos robados tras las caricias.  
-Profesor Snape… Profesor… -la voz de Harry se dejo escuchar en el oído de Severus quien se estremeció ligeramente ante aquello, deseaba poseerlo ahí mismo, hacerlo suyo por siempre y jurarle estar con el hasta que uno de cansara del otro, sin embargo, no consideraba su mullido sillón un lugar perfecto para su adorado niño que vivió.

Tomó la fuerza necesaria y levantó a Harry quien permanecía con sus piernas abrazadas a la cadera de este, rozando sus cuerpos, besándose con tanta furia que Severus creía que perdería el control y terminarían haciendo todo el final en el piso, en la mesa, ¡donde fuera!  
E increíblemente el camino hacia su dormitorio le parecía eterno, hasta que al fin estubo donde deseaba, recostando a Harry en la cama al tiempo en que se dejaba situar encima de el, recargando todo el peso entre sus brazos. Un beso fogoso fue el que termino con aquel instante solo para mirarle a los ojos.  
Su mano acarició su mejilla con lentitud mientras recorría su mirada atravez del cuerpo del mas joven.  
Harry mientras tanto no habia podido controlar su respiración en ningun momento, su pecho subia y bajaba conforme el tacto de aquel experimentado hombre le acariciaba, su vista se nublaba en base a cada beso, a cada caricia, era como si se entregara a alguien por primera vez.

Recordo a Ginny, y como su relacion habia funcionado bastante bien al principio, los besos, las caricias eran suaves e infantiles, pero con Severus Snape las cosas iban mas alla de un simple sensual romance primaveral, habia misterio, enigmas, constantes por descubrir en cada mirada.  
Y el estaba deseando saber mas de todos esos secretos que lo rodeaban. Abrio sus ojos verdes para mirarle, tomo entre su mano la mano de Severus que estaba en su mejilla y beso suavemente esta, recorriendo con sus labios cada parte de sus largos dedos sin dejar de mirarle.  
Y entonces sintió el cuerpo del profesor reaccionar ante aquello, pero solo con eso logro otro beso, esta vez expresando que no habría vuelta atrás hacia nada.  
Severus le robo mas besos de los que en vida habia dado, sus labios se apoderaban del pecho de harry y descaradamente bajaba sin prisa alguna, deteniéndose en esos suaves botoncitos rosados que con solo tocar y besas provocaron una curvatura en la espalda de Harry acompañados de ese sonido al cual no podia dejar de acostumbrarse.  
Volvio hasta el dueño de los ojos verdes y le observo, envuelto en aquel sonrojo que lo hacia lucir tan angelical.  
Harry abrio los ojos y le sonrió con una sonrisa enamorada, sus manos se esmeraron por terminar de desabotonar aquella tunica lo cual era una suerte, no llevaba aquella mas que eso y unos pantalones encima.  
Sentir su piel contra la piel del pocionista era mucho más excitante que cualquier otra cosa, el calor emanando de ambos cuerpos abrazados, la invitación a ser tocado, besado, todas aquellas cosas.

Severus le miro a los ojos sin quitar su mirada de Harry mientras su mano libre viajaba hasta aquella parte tan despierta en el cuerpo del chico provocando en este otro gemido mas, placer entremezclado entre palabritas y susurros perdidos que eran robados en los labios. Agilmente desabotono el pantalón de Harry mas no por ello habia dejado de acariciar aquella zona que hacia estremecer al chico.  
Harry temblaba considerablemente ante cada caricia ejercida, el placer le ganaba a su razon y se perdia entre humo y colores brillantes. Su mirada bastaba para demostrarle al hombre mayor que el que lo necesitaba, que lo deseaba mas que nunca, y que no habria mañana, que solo era hoy.  
Y Severus no lo ignoró esta vez.

Los juegos preliminares eran importantes, pero ambos sabian que necesitaban mas el uno del otro y no había necesidad de llegar al momento de tener que suplicar por ello. El estaba listo para sentirse volar hasta el mismo sol de la mano de su profesor.  
Había dolido, claro que no todo podía ser perfecto, pero el había sido tan delicado, tan caballeroso como el siempre imagino que sería. En ningun momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, como si la conexión que esta conllevaba fuera la parte mas importante de todas, era un vaivén de subir y bajar sobre un cuerpo ardiendo en amor.  
Harry tomo la mano de Severus entre la suya, entrelazando mientras sus piernas se aferraban a sus caderas con fuerza, estaba unido totalmente a el, esta vez nada podria separarlos nunca.  
-Te amo…Te amo… te… -apretó la mano de aquel hombre con fuerza y asi como la fuerza habia llegado en ese momento habia desaparecido, un sonido general en la habitación, aquellas perlas color verde desaparecieron tan solo un instante en que sus ojos se cerraron mostrando un rostro de completo placer.  
Harry abrio los ojos lentamente y le miro con una sonrisa. –Severus… -

Habia dicho su nombre, en aquel momento tan importante habia dicho su nombre, cuando se habia adueñado de su cuerpo, invadiendolo con todo el amor que pudo haberle brindado en ese momento no penso que todo acabaria de esa manera.  
"Solo es un capricho adolescente de su parte, y una añoranza por parte de la mia" Habia pensado cuando comenzo a besarlo, pero al momento de entregarse a el se dio cuenta de que no podía engañarse a si mismo, todos esos años de reprenderlo, castigarlo, maltratarlo… cuidarlo secretamente, protegerlo, dar su vida por el.  
Simplemente que era del todo cierto que la delgada línea del amor y el odio podía romperse tan solo con una mirada.

Y Harry lo había mirado a los ojos… Y había dicho su nombre.

Severus cerró los ojos y dejo salir un fuerte y sonoro gemido cuando el había llegado al final de aquel mar de hormonas navegando minutos atrás.  
Abrazo a Harry quedando aun encima de el, su rostro estaba perdido entre el cuello del chico mientras su respiración aun era incontrolable, abandono su cuerpo solo para colocarse al lado del chico, atrayéndolo hasta el mismo y abrazándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.  
-No me dejes nunca… quiero estar contigo, siempre… -le habia dicho aun entrecortadamente el chiquillo y Snape se dio cuenta de que el habia pensado exactamente lo mismo.  
Beso sus labios ya sin el torbellino envuelto en pasión de antes.  
-No podria dejarte… Eres único… Harry… -le susurró suavemente al oído mientras le besaba en la frente y acariciaba con ternura su espalda.  
Harry mantenía una batalla entre su respiración y su palpitar a causa de aquel momento tan pasional que habia vivido con la persona mas amada por el en este mundo, escuchar su nombre le hizo tan solo girar y mirarle con una suave y dulce sonrisa.  
-Severus… -El profesor le miró con una alegría extraña, escucharle decir su nombre de esa manera era para el la mejor de las bendiciones. Levanto una ceja en forma de prestarle atención al chico, Harry le miraba con una dulce embriaguez nacida tras aquel momento de placer. -Dilo de nuevo… -le pidió mientras se acurrucaba entre el pecho del Director de Howgarts.  
-¿Que cosa? -  
-Mi nombre… -  
Severus emitió una ligera sonrisa y abrazo con mas fuerza, o al menos la que le quedaba el cuerpo de Harry, como si quisiera fundirlo con el mismo.  
-Harry… Mi Harry… -le susurró suavemente percibiendo el cuerpo del chico relajarse aun con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, otra vez se había quedado dormido.  
-Yo también te amo, Harry Potter. –le murmuró mientras daba un beso en aquella cicatriz.  
Y lo iba a prometer, amarle de toda la vida, ya le había perdido una vez, ahora, no iba a volver a perderlo.

………………………………………………PRELUDIO= 19 años después……………………………………………….

Papeleo y mas papeleo, era lo único malo de ser Director, el final de cursos siempre estaba lleno de tareas y trabajos que ordenar además de las muchísimas despedidas que habría de hacer.

Para variar el diario El Profeta quería hacerle una visita entre sus vacaciones para preguntar por las nuevas del colegio, el hecho de las muchas intervenciones para la protección de sangre muggle, la ayuda caritativa a Elfos entre otras cosas de las cuales había tenido que realizar por culpa de su pareja.  
¿El bondadoso? No, solamente amaba demasiado a la persona con la que compartía su vida, y dejaba que este lograra todos aquellos objetivos.  
Miraba el diario El Profeta que estaba encima de su escritorio, la imagen de un adulto cargando a una pequeñina con una gran sonrisa le arrebato una sonrisa a el mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles.  
-¿Listo para volver a casa? –pregunto una voz proveniente de un recuadro.  
Severus asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba para ver al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore.  
-Pero antes de eso, debo pasar a Gringotts… ay una cosa que debo dejar en tu propia bóveda Albus… -  
El antiguo director de barbas blancas le miro con curiosidad, mientras aquel hombre de la misma apariencia desde hace casi veinte años abría un cajón secreto de uno de los escritorios sacando lo que parecía ser una piedra azul cristalina.  
-¡Severus…! ¿Todo este tiempo la has tenido y la has estado usando? –pregunto Albus Dumbledore estallando en risas. –Ya decía yo que venías de una familia longeva, o eras inmortal o eras vampiro… ¿Así que no la mandaste destruir cuando te lo pedí que lo hicieras? -  
Aquel hombre sonrió suavemente mientras se encogía de hombros. –Estaba dispuesto a morir joven Albus, primero sacrificarme por Lily, después por ti, luego trate de hacerlo por Harry… pero ahora, ya e detenido bastante mi tiempo, el esta en la edad y la madurez necesaria para que ambos envejezcamos juntos… -  
Albus sonrió mientras limpiaba sus anteojos por las lagrimas empañadas y asintió con la cabeza.  
-te esperare aquí en dos meses viejo amigo, ahora ve, tu familia te espera… -

Se despidió desde la puerta de todos los niños que iban en camino a casa, todos excepto una pequeña pelirroja que estaba a su lado, su impecable tunica verde Slytherin contrastaba con el celeste de sus ojos.  
Severus le miro con una sonrisa, su pequeña Juliette, una pequeña niña sobreviviente de la segunda guerra mágica, quien se había quedado sin padres, y a quien apenas Harry y Severus habían descubierto, la había amado como a una hija, una honorable Slytherin de tercer curso.  
-¿Lista para irnos…? –le pregunto mientras ella sonreía suavemente y le tomaba de la mano.  
Bastó una desaparición rapida y estaban en el Valle de Godric, en una de las Lomas llenas de arboles y flores, la casa estaba llena de una vibra llena de armonía, amor y paz.  
La pequeña entro corriendo y seguido de su padre, en la casa, donde ya los esperaba aquel hombre con una tunica y su placa de auror, de Jefe de Aurores. Anteojos y esa cicatriz, sus ojos y esa sonrisa.  
Severus le sonrío mientras le daba un largo beso.  
-Te extrañe…-le susurró Harry con alegría refugiándose en sus brazos, la pequeña los miraba con una sonrisa para después correr hacia la sala.  
-James esta dormido nena… -dijo entrando a la sala al lado de su esposo. Un pequeño de cabello negro, regordete y completamente dormido.  
-Esta mañana El Profeta me pidió una entrevista del nuevo hijo adoptivo del niño que vivió, los mande al diablo, por cierto. –Severus le dio un beso al chiquitín y miro a Harry.  
Se levanto y beso al auror con amor mientras le abrazaba.  
-Apuesto a que James si será Gryffindor… -suspiró mientras la pequeña les sonreía divertida.  
-Eso dijiste también de Julye… pero, alberga esperanzas mi amor, eres bueno con eso.. –  
Harry le sonrio divinamente mientras veía todo a su alrededor, ciertamente albergando esperanzas fue como llego a todo lo que tenía ahora.  
No podia pedir nada mas.  
Lo tenia todo, lo tenia a el.

FIN


End file.
